Path Towards Depression
by SetoxSerenity4ever
Summary: Joey is dead and Serenity is alone facing the world. Hatred and remorse burns within her constantly. Kaiba's annoying taunts isn't a picnic either. She discovers however, Joey is still with her to a certain extent. Maybe she isn't alone. [sxs] [ooc]
1. Shattered

Path Towards Depression

Chapter One: Shattered

Tears fell down silently as she watched the coffin being carried away, to its resting place. It was a gloomy day; the sun was well hidden behind the dark, gray clouds as the rain continued to pour down. It was the perfect setting for this dark, depressing day.

As soon as the coffin was placed down on to the wet earth, the funeral buriers began filling it up with the soggy dirt.

This made her cry even more.

When they were done, everyone said their sympathetic words to her and left. Only six people were left behind, including her. She sniffed a little and dried off her tears. But no matter how much she dried them away, more took its place.

"Shhh…its okay…" Mai said, putting a reassuring arm on her shoulder. Mai Valentine was the height of 5'7" and had curly, locks of blond hair. Her purple eyes were filled with sympathy. "We all-"

"How can **you** of all people say its okay!" she said suddenly, taking Mai's hand off her shoulder. All of the depressing emotions were gone and replaced with rage.

"Serenity, you are not the only one who feels terrible about this…We all do!" Mai said feeling sympathy towards the women before her.

Taking it no more, she ran.

"Serenity!"Tristan called out to her.

She didn't know where she was running to, but she wanted to get away from it all. The funeral…her so called friends…everything! Even the world itself. She didn't want them or anyone else. Her only flesh and blood was gone. He was the only one in the world of where she got her inspiration and motivation from and no one else. Without his guidance, her world was split. She stopped now, thinking it was no use to run anymore. She was far enough, but she had no idea where she was.

She took a close look at her surroundings, seeking for some kind of landmark but found none. She let a growl out of frustration.

_'It's not fair!' _

She had no choice but to walk on further ahead. This place was no where near the cemetery or her home. It wasn't so noisy and it barely had any vehicles around. She was cold and drenched from all the rain. Her umbrella was of no use to her. She just walked on anywhere, not really caring of where she was going or what would possibly happen to her. It didn't matter anyway.

She continued walking on the damp, concrete, sidewalk, until she reached a street. Not really thinking or caring, she started crossing the bare street until a car pulled up near her. She didn't care who pulled up and continued walking.

"Serenity…!" Tristan called out.

She continued walking ignoring the calls of her name.

He caught up to her and gripped her arm.

"Serenity…you need help!" he said.

"Let…me…GO! You don't understand…none of you do!" she screamed at his face that he winced. She saw this and saw this as an opportunity to escape. She yanked off her arm from him and ran once more.

"SERENITY!!" he called out, but she didn't say anything or turn back.He sighed, agivatedat the situation. Giving up hope, he walked off to his car.

* * *

Game Shop… 

"Well did you find her?" Yugi asked when he saw Tristan return back. Yugi Moto was at the age of twenty now. He was now taller than before; about 5'3" now. His tri-colored hair consisted of the colors magenta, blond, and black. It was the most noticeable feature. If anyone saw that hair, they would know immediately that it was Yugi Moto. His eyes were magenta and were filled with tranquility but at the moment, it was filled with sympathy.

"Yeah…but she ran away from me…" Tristan Taylor said. Tristan was age of twenty also. He chocolate brown eyes were filled with concern about her safety. He was the height of 5'7" and had sunburned hair.

"You shouldn't have let her go away so easily" Tea said. Tea Gardner was the height of 5'6" and was a brunette, her hair fell down to her shoulders. She was now the also the age of twenty. Her oceanic blue eyes were filled with pity. She was currently living in America her occupation as a dancer. When she heard the news of Joey's death, she immediately came over.

"I'd like to see you try!" he suddenly said, offended.

"What's to try?" she retorted.

The two continued arguing until Mai couldn't take it anymore.

"Quiet! This fighting will get us no where. We're all upset about Joey's death but Serenity's more distressed than us. He _was_ the only family member she had. We have to find her" Mai said.

"Well she needs to get over it! He's dead and nothing is going to bring him back. When my parents died, I didn't mourn over them so much! I got over it and faced life again. And now I'm successful!" Tea said ruthlessly.Everyone stared at herwith shock, all except Mai that is.Friendship girl was not being so...friendly anymore.She then got up. "My flight leaves in about an hour. I better get going." She said her goodbyes and left the game shop.

"Good riddance…" Mai muttered. "I never liked her anyway…"

Yugi nodded. "We should go look for her…"

"She was southbound from the cemetery. But she could be anywhere now…" Tristan said.

"Your right…" Duke said. Duke Devlin was now 5'7" and the age of twenty-one. He had black hair that was tied up in a pony-tail. His emerald green eyes were determined to find Serenity and get help for her. "We should try anyway. Let's head over to there and split when we get there"

"Right…" the other three said in unison.

(A/n: Thought I should start another story. Good bad, rewrite, delete? Please review!)


	2. I didn't even get to say goodbye

Path towards Depression

Chapter Two: I didn't even get to say good-bye…

"_Come on Joey! Please hang on…" Serenity said as she sobbed on him "You can't leave me alone. You promised you would always be there for me since the day our parents separated us!" she yelled through her hysterical sobs. _

_Mai tried to get Serenity of not grasping her brother so much. She too was on the verge of crying hysterically, but held back for her sanity. The nurses begged for Serenity to let them take her into the operation room, but she couldn't let go of Joey's hand. Mai finally got Serenity to pull away from him. As much as Serenity wanted to enter the operation room with her brother, she held back. She tried numerous times in the waiting room to calm herself down, but each time she let a sob. Mai just sat there crying silently while hugging Serenity at the same time. _

_Time passed and they heard no news of Joey's status. _

* * *

"_Doctor, if we do the operation, there's a huge risk" one of the nurses said. _

_The doctor pulled of his gloves and threw them into the trash can. He sighed and rubbed his temples. . _

"_We can't take a risk. Just put him in the Insensitive Care Unit for now and as soon as he stops bleeding, we'll get to work." The nurse nodded and instructed the other nurses to do so. _

* * *

"_Ms. Wheeler?" the doctor known as Dr. Sashomori said. But Serenity was asleep on Mai's shoulder and Mai was the only one awake, along with the others, Tristan, Yugi, and Duke. _

"_Um…she's asleep. How did the operation go? Is he okay?" Mai said, having a little hope. _

"_Well…" he began, unsure of how to say it. "…uh we didn't start the operation. We fixed his wounds but since he's internally bleeding, that stops us in our tracks. If we do start the operation, that's a risk we would be taking. We put him in a room now for now. As soon as the bleeding stops, we will start on the operation right away. But if it doesn't stop any time soon…" he said, trailing the last words off. Mai just looked down as tears started welling up again. _

"_I see…" she said, barely audible. "May we go see him…?" she asked, still looking down._

"_Family members are only-"_

"_I'm his fiancée" she said cutting him off, looking up to him with tears flowing carelessly down her face. _

_He sighed once more and nodded, pointing to the room of where he was at. The others got up too and started following her until the doctor halted them._

"_Only one person at a time…"_

"_How many rules do have in this goddamn place?!" Tristan yelled at him fuming as he sat back down. _

_She gently put Serenity down and got up from her chair, heading over there at once. She couldn't dare go in, not with seeing his pale body there, his still body, fighting for life. He looked so vulnerable, weak, and fragile. More tears threatened to fall but she held them back until big, watery, drops finally broke the barrier. She closed her eyes and entered the room, wiping the tears away hastily. She sat down on a chair, nearby him. She held his hand softly and cried even harder, burying her face gently against his chest. _

"_This wasn't supposed to happen to you…" _

* * *

"_Hmmm…" Serenity said as she woke up from the hard chair. "Where's Mai and Joey…is…is… he okay…?" she asked Yugi, seeing that he was the only one awake. _

"_Well…" he said started but merely pointed to Joey's room. Without taking a glance at Yugi's depressing face, hope took place in her heart as she blissfully ran to the room. For the first time ever since she entered the hospital, she smiled. When she arrived, she saw Mai crying as she did before. The sudden hope and smile vanished. She walked over to him slowly. _

"_Mai…isn't he alright?" she whispered. _

"_I'm not really sure hun…" she said her muffled voice filling Serenity's ears. _

"_Joey…?" Serenity said walking over to the other side of his bed, holding his other hand, squeezing it softly; it felt cold and limp. "Joey?" she said a bit stronger now. He remained quiet and still. "Please Joey!" He still remained quiet until his hand twitched a bit. She looked up to his pale and deathly face and gave a small smile. His eyes were struggling to open until they finally fluttered open._

"_Ser……en-" but she silenced her buy putting a finger over her lips. _

"_Don't talk…" she said softly. "You'll use up your strength" _

_He then looked over at Mai who couldn't stop herself from smiling. Her smile made him smile, but a small one; he was still weak. She hugged him softly and gave a small kiss in his forehead, while he just embraced it all. Mai finally pulled away. He cocked his head so he could get a better view of Serenity. _

"_I-I-I t-t-thought you would b-be gone and you would l-leave me-"_

"_Seren….even…if I…did die…I would live in your heart and mind….wouldn't I?" Joey said interrupting her._

"_But I need you in reality too." Serenity whined while he just chuckled. Serenity frowned at him; this wasn't a time to laugh. _

"_As…long…as I'm in your heart…and mind-"_

"_But-But But-" He shushed her by putting his finger to her lips. _

"_Se…ren-" He whispered but his arm went limp and fell down, his eyes wide open; they never blinked._

"_Joey…?" she asked, her voice cracking, looking at him in worry. "This…This is not funny!" she said, tears flowing down again. But it was too late. She closed his eye-lids dug her head into his chest and cried violently once more while Mai's sanity broke also, she too violently crying. _

"_I didn't even get to say good-bye" She thought silently._

* * *

Oneday after the funeral…

She cried every time she thought of that memory. She never _did_ get to say good-bye. He died in a car accident involving a wild speed car race. Before, when he was alive, she was an outgoing, confident, sweet, and innocent person. But now she was a miserable, quiet, and bitter person, trusting no one but herself. She hated the world and almost everyone in it. The one's she didn't hate was Mai and the rest of the gang.

She gave a furious sigh as more tears came flowing down. Moments ago she was with Yugi in his apartment –above the game shop- but she quickly came back to _her _apartment. Everyone there; Duke, Tristan, and Yugi kept giving her stupid sympathetic words and advices until she couldn't take it anymore. She walked into the empty and tranquil apartment passing through all the enjoyable memories she and her brother shared. This was too much for her. Pictures of her and Joey was everywhere practically; on the walls, countertops, mugs, furniture. She would have to put these memories in some place where they couldn't hurt her.

As she walked on to her room, she passed Joey's. She looked at it sobbing more, if there were anymore tears she could shed. She NEVER would want to go into that room. She would keep it as it was; a painful memory. Everything there was never to be touch. Nothing would be rearranged. It would be a restricted to everyone, even her. Without looking at it any longer, she continued onto her room.

(A/n: Please review! Thanx!)


	3. I don't care for anyone anymore

Path towards Depression

Chapter Three: I don't care for anyone anymore

Domino train Station…night.

"Mai…really…running away from here…isn't going to help forget him" Yugi desperately persuaded the blond in front of her.

They were at the Domino Subway, all of them greeting there farewells to her.

Everyone…but Serenity.

She sighed and hastily wiped a tear away as it threatened to fall down. The station was engulfed with silence, no one but they were here and a few stray passengers. Only thing that was heard was the stray passerby's and the rustling trains going here and there, stopping. She sat down on a bench with her belongings and sulked.

"You really shouldn't go" Tristan also tried persuading. "We need you…Serenity's needs you…"

"I'm sorry…but this…this…horrid place reminds me of…of…of…all the memories we shared to-to-together" she said, unable to control herself. Tears came freely flowing down, like a rushing, roaring waterfall…yet, calm and silent. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

She didn't care for herself anymore. The liveliness and joy were gone. She wore a lavender heavy and coat over her. An ordinary violet short sleeve t-shirt was wore also with boot cut jeans-dark blue- and boots to match. Her ever so neatly combed blond hair was all over the place, crying out to be combed. She didn't bother to comb it. She didn't even care for her attire…for the time being. She let out an aggravated sigh, angry that she was still crying.

"You'll come back, won't you?" Yugi asked while she simply shrugged.

"If I'm needed…" she replied, he violet eyes looking at Yugi, grief and sorrow completely filling them.

A blaring horn was heard that echoed in the station for miles. Everyone turned to hear of where the noise was coming from except Mai. The rusty train screeched to a stop, blowing fresh air in front of there faces. Mai didn't flinch.

"Well…this is my stop…" she said as she gathered up her belongings with the help of Duke and Tristan.

"Yeah…" Duke said softly. "Good luck"

She waved them farewell and entered the train doors, tears welling up again.

Yugi hated the sight of this. It seemed the 'gang' was growing apart. First Tea, then Joey and then Serenity and Mai. He let out a sigh of grief and walked with the two remaining members of there so called gang.

* * *

Morning…

_Beep… beep… beep… beep…  
_

Serenity groaned as the alarm clock continued with its annoying beeping. Making a fist, she slammed it down on the clock. Hard. She didn't care for the pain that now surged through her entire hand for she had felt this pain for many days now.

The pain was now a part of her, rapidly eating away her happiness and cheer. They didn't bother to slow down. The more grief she felt, the more the pain grew, devouring her and growing stronger.

She slowly sat up; pulling away the covers that was up to her neck. It was a cold night. She yawned routinely, with no expression on her face. She stretched stiffly and headed towards her private bathroom.

She groaned as she saw the face in the mirror. Looks like the pain was eating away her youth. Her face bored with red, puffy, eyes, as if it was to permanently stay there. It bored with huge circles and bags. Her flushed cheeks were removed and was replaced with a pale texture, along with the rest of her face. Her hair was pressed and oily sticking to her face.

She hated the person in the mirror. It reflected a beast. She hated herself now to, knowing that she was the beast. She sighed and gingerly touched her face poking and prodding with it. She then took of her night clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm morning water felt good against her pale, fragile, skin. This was the only happiness she received after Joey's death and she was happy to receive it. She touched her auburn oily hair, which was now getting oilier thanks to the water. She sighed mentally, aggravated with her hair and pulled out the strawberry shampoo. Turning of the water and grabbing a towel, she stepped out into the now freezing bathroom. She growled hating when this happened. Wiping the excess water away from her, she reentered her room looking through her clothes rapidly.

Suddenly, the phone rang. She frowned, thinking of who it might be. No one bothered to call her anymore after Joey's accident except Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and Mai. But not even them called now, they had given up on her…not entirely though.

"Mai…" she said softly. She knew that Mai wasn't in Domino anymore. She knew because before last night, Mai came over and talked it out with her. Why did Mai have to leave! She thought stubbornly. Just like everyone else, she wants to go away…from this place of memories…from me. A tear threatened to fall but she hastily wiped it away. She continued to stand there until the shrill ring of the phone broke her thoughts away. She walked up to the phone and held up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said, blankly.

"Serenity. It's me Ms. Keiko" the women on the other line said pleasantly.

"Hi" she said again blankly to her manager.

"Listen…I know that you've been through…a lot…these past couple of days. And that you requested time off…" she said, muttering the last part but Serenity heard her clearly. Serenity frowned at this and knew where this was going. "…I need you to come in today"

Serenity bit her lip and twirled the phone cord. "I-I-I don't think I could come." She could hear an aggravated sigh from the other line and she didn't care. Ms. Keiko might have been sweet on the outside but she was bitter in the inside. Serenity knew from the beginning she was and she didn't care. As long as she had her job, she didn't care about her at all.

"Serenity, I am really close to firing you today and I really don't want to. But since last week your performance…"

Serenity let her continue on but she didn't care at all what she said.

"…I really don't want you to get fired. You're the best cook here!" she finished.

"I'm sorry…I don't think I can…cook. Its too…hard for me" she said, tears forming again. "It's too much for me, and my…inspiration isn't here" she said muttering the last part.

"Serenity…you don't need inspiration to cook!" Ms. Keiko said with a little edge to her voice. Serenity frowned at this. "All that matters, is you brain and skills. And I need them here!"

Serenity hastily wiped her eyes squeezed the receiver. It made a slight noise, so she lessened her grip on it and stayed silent.

"Serenity…hello?"

"I'll…be…there" she said tightly and bitterly.

"Excellent…see you at twelve" her boss, her pleasant voice returning. With a soft click, there conversation was over.

* * *

On the west side of Domino, a family was having there routinely breakfast. The west side of Domino was an exquisite place, where the rich lived. Serenity had admired all the sights with her brother.

The family wasn't a very large one, just two brothers. They deeply cared for each other and would always help one another. However, people wondered of how they were related at all; they were physically and mentally different. They were nothing alike. At all.

One of the brothers was a cheerful and outgoing, and had attended Joey's funeral. He was sixteen, actually he just turned sixteen today and was at the height of 5'6". His tanned face now bored with slight pimples here and there but they soon would go away. Long, gleaming, raven hair was tied in a single pony tail. He was fit, just like his brother and his current occupation was being vice president of his brothers company. They were extremely wealthy; they were the richest people in all of Japan.

The other, well…he was the complete opposite. He was a mysterious man, his attire said so, consisting of black, gray, and any other dark colors he could find. The only light color he accepted was white. He wasn't ever open, only to his brother….sometimes. Chestnut hair shadowed his eyes cerulean eyes adding to intimidating figure and to add more to that figure…he was about 6'0" and had pale deadly complexion.

Very pale.

He was very well built as I have mentioned before and had a slim waistline, for a man at his age. He was president of a company called Kaiba Corporations. People truly admired Seto Kaiba's work, containing and managing a company the age of fifteen and still managing it at the age of twenty-two. But they didn't admire his attitude and he quite frankly, didn't care. He didn't need nurturing-he shuddered at this- or love.

Especially love.

All he needed was his brother Mokuba and his company.

Both were sitting at a large mahogany laden table eating there breakfasts quietly. One was reading a newspaper and nibbling a low fat muffin the other was delightfully munching on his French toast. The older Kaiba couldn't help chuckle at his brother's behavior.

Mokuba heard the quiet chuckling and turned to him. "What?" he pouted wiping excess syrup and crumbs while Kaiba just continued to read his newspaper.

"You could eat slowly you know. The food's not going anywhere" Kaiba said. Mokuba frowned at him and shrugged. "Let's go." He stood up and Mokuba did the same.

The sun's weak rays touched them, barely emitting any warmth. A sleek, black limo was waiting for them in the front as always. When the chauffeur saw them coming, he quickly opened the door for them. Mokuba entered first and then Kaiba.

As the silent limo ride progressed, Mokuba was thinking of where they could go to eat for his birthday lunch. It was his sixteenth birthday and he was happy and proud. Ah…sweet sixteen, Mokuba thought. Not much of a celebration, yet. Kaiba promised him that he could do whatever he wants…as long as it went by his terms. Kaiba also promised him that they can go wherever they want, for lunch. Spend a little brotherly time. "Hmmm…" he mused to himself.

"Hey Seto…where was that place we went like a few days ago?" his deep voice asked, filling the limo.

"To Rung?" **(1)**

"Yeah! Let's go there. The foods good. After school alright."

Kaiba nodded and resumed gazing out the window, seeing many pedestrians passing by. Familiar ones.

* * *

Game shop…

"We should probably check on Serenity" Yugi said as he finished gulping down his can of coke, throwing it away.

"Yeah…" Tristan said already going to the door. He grabbed the handle when Duke stopped him.

"I really think we shouldn't" He said after taking a slurp from his can of coke. "Why bother when she's going to just slam the door in front of his face" he said with a little edge in his voice. He liked Serenity, but an attitude was forming, an ugly one. He hated it.

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Tristan exploded, causing Duke to be startled. As a result, his coke slipped from his hand and fell. He obviously had feelings for her.

"I'm just stating the facts!" He retorted. Both men were inches away from each other.

"Guys, guys" Yugi said as he came over to the both of them. "Come on! We're the only one's Serenity got left. We can't fight! We have stick together" Yugi said, his magenta eyes burning with amity.

Duke sighed. "I guess…I was kinda…hostile"

"Yup" Tristan agreed. Duke just shot a glare at him. Tristan smiled, sheepishly.

Yugi sighed and then smiled. "Let's go then…"

* * *

To Rung…

"I'm here Ms. Keiko" Serenity called emotionlessly as she entered the restaurant's kitchen.

Clatter of plates and utensils filled her ears. The kitchen was a huge one, large pans and small pans hung on the brick wall and pots were located in cabinets. The stove was two times larger than the regular stove. An assistant chef was currently making Hakumai or a type of fried rice in other words. Three waitresses were carrying plates of food and were quickly running in and out of the café.

"I see business boomed" Serenity stated blankly as she saw the people lining up in front of the cashier.

"Yes…it did" Ms. Keiko said as she approached Serenity. "Good to have you back darling" she greeted as she walked further in the kitchen.

Aimee Keiko was a woman in her middle ages. She had black hair, dark as midnight as well as beady dark brown eyes to match. She had a peach complexion and a face so sweet and innocent; it would swell your heart. But Serenity saw through this and brushed it away. Inside, she was nothing more than a greedy, selfish witch who only cared for herself and her restaurant. Much like Kaiba, except he was more powerful and rich. She managed to have the best restaurant in Domino. How you ask? She scared away the people down the street. She stood at a height of 5'7", an inch taller than Serenity.

Serenity sighed. She loved working here, cooking and teaching more with her assistant but she really didn't want to come in today, actually she wanted to go away.

"Well…let's get to work now. That food isn't going to cook itself" Aimee said, adding a soft chuckle. Serenity said nothing and fully entered the kitchen, immediately being greeted by her assistant; Kabuki Sukiya.

"Hey Serenity" he greeted feeling sympathy for the women in front of him, yet being love stricken at the same time. "We missed you…I missed you" he said, saying the last part softly while grabbing her hands gingerly. Serenity had a disgusted look written all over her face. He took note of this very well and let go. Hesitating at first, he turned around and walked back to the large stove, pretending that he was busy flipping something. Serenity glared at him. She REALLY didn't want to come today.

Kabuki Sukiya was a fairly attractive man. He had blond/brown hair and it carelessly fell on his face, adding to his handsome figure. He had hazel eyes, just like Serenity's and was full of life and youth, unlike Serenity's...for the time being. He had a good build and now was wearing a chef's uniform; a long white chef's overcoat and black slacks. Serenity's attire was the same too, but she wore black flared out pants. She didn't care of what Ms. Keiko said…that being for her to wear black, plain khaki slacks. Kabuki was at least at the height of 5"8". He was currently enrolled at Ojibwa College, same as Serenity. He was in his senior year and Serenity was in her junior year. They both studied culinary arts.

Countless times, he tried to flirt with Serenity, ask her out on a date and so on…and countless times she refused even when Joey was still alive. He wasn't her type, he was a huge flirt and a 'player' and she didn't like that. Other that that, he was an okay friend, when he wasn't nagging her.

She now walked over to the large stove, observing of what he was cooking. He being absent-minded didn't realize that his meal was burning to a crisp. Serenity's eyes widened as she quickly turned of the stove. He still hasn't snapped out of his reverie. Serenity smacked him upside his head and he found himself staring into glaring eyes.

"Oops…" he said sheepishly, turning red. She turned away and started making the orders. She was very annoyed today, but she had to admit, slapping him made her… relieve pain.

* * *

3:00 P.M. …Kaiba corporations…

A clock beeped on Seto Kaiba's desk, signaling that it was time for him to go down in the restaurant. He let out a sigh as he clicked a button to stop the irritating beeping. As much as he wanted to spend time with Mokuba at his birthday, he really wanted to get…rest. Yes the CEO needs a little time off too. But he kept a promise and he intended to keep it. Kaiba was a man of his word. He quickly packed up his papers and other belongings and got up from the leather bound chair. Picking up his platinum suitcase, he walked out the door. He arrived in front of Kaiba Corp. waiting for his limo to arrive.

He growled, aggravated that the driver still wasn't here. Minutes passed quickly and Kaiba continued to grow furious. First he would do when the driver came was automatically fire him, after he took him to the restaurant that is. Five minutes passed and then suddenly a sleek, black limo pulled up smoothly in front of Kaiba Corp.'s entrance.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the fumbling chauffeur as he quickly opened the door to the back. When Kaiba neared him, he bowed respectfully…and also bowed to suck up to him.

"You're fired" Kaiba simply stated, not bothering to see the expression on his face.

"But sir…I can explain. T-t-t-he t-t-traffic…it was-" he said fearfully but stopped when Kaiba silenced him with the palm of his right hand.

"Save it. I don't hire pathetic imbeciles to do my bidding. You are fired immediately when we arrive at the restaurant" he stated coldly.

"But sir-"

A low growl was emitted by the cold emotionless person before the driver. He had his patience under control with him and just when he simply told him what was to be told, the driver pushes him further. Kaiba stiffly turned his face and they met, face to face.

"Yes sir…" the driver muttered and walked to his side. Kaiba entered the limo and he set of for the restaurant. He let out yet another aggravated sigh. His day was getting annoying, but probably meeting with Mokuba and eating some of Domino's best food would calm him down…maybe. It was rare of when the cold hearted CEO was…calm.

He decided to make good use of the time he was spending in the car. He quickly reopened his suitcase and pulled out his laptop. He finished skimming through his company stocks and a wide smirk appeared in his face. He closed the laptop and placed it back to its original place. Leaning back against the black leather of the limo and gave out a little sighed of content. Well, at least he was less annoyed now.

**(2)** The car pulled to a stop in front of a rich street, so clean and pleasant. To rung was located in a wealthy part Domino. The building was bright brick red, itself being decorated with bricks. People could be seen eating merrily inside the visible windows.

The driver then came to open Kaiba's door when he saw something that people don't see everyday. He slightly gasped. In the car, Kaiba was sleeping contently. His head was tilted against the leather of the car, his mouth being slightly open. The driver had the right mind to just leave him out on the street, after all he was fired. And his 'boss' said after he was dropped of, he was fired. Well then…the driver thought. Good day Mr. Snooze. He threw his uniformed hat in Kaiba's face, slamming the door and walking rapidly before he woke up. Luckily for the driver, Kaiba hadn't witnessed exactly of what just happened. He growled as he saw the hat fall from his head and ripped it apart. Great…he was mad…again.

He yawned stiffly and entered the restaurant. Aroma of food immediately greeted him, begging him to eat this and that. A host met with him and bowed.

"Mr. Kaiba…" the bald, stout, man said. "…the room you have reserved is this way. Your brother is already seated upstairs. Follow me if you please" the host said, leading him up the carpeted stairs. There were several private rooms, starting from assembly, family of four dining, pairs, and independent dining rooms. He saw Mokuba sitting in one of the pair rooms, his head weight, slouching on his right arm. Kaiba frowned at this.

The waiter left leaving the room silently. When Mokuba noticed that he came, he quickly sat politely, giving him a nervous smile.

"Serenity…we got some orders…" Kimiko yelled, holding it up in her face.

"I can see that" she said bitterly. Kimiko looked at her with an apologizing look and turned away. Serenity knew this but didn't care. She didn't care for anyone anymore.

"Let's see…" she mumbled. "So many orders…who's ordering so much. And just for one meal?" she said furiously. She sighed and got to work. The order consisted of green tea, rice, noodles and other main courses. To finish it up was sweets, breaks filled with filling and small rice cakes and more. Kabuki started making green tea and noodles, being careful not to burn the meal this time.

Waiters went in and out carrying the orders of what Kaiba and Mokuba ordered.

Finish decorating her sweets, Serenity looked at it. Ms. Keiko came by and noticed them.

"Serenity…" she began. "It's missing something…uh…pizzazz!" she said, looking at it. "It's so…so…so…plain" she stated.

"So…I told you I don't feel like working" Serenity retorted. A waitress came by and took Serenity's sweets to the person who ordered it.

"Well start adding some of that excitement in your meals…or else"

"Or else what…" Serenity challenged. Never did she dare challenge her, even though she wanted to so badly. She held back all the time because Aimee _was _her boss. But this time, the fire that was bottled up suddenly exploded. "Well…" Serenity said, getting impatient, tapping her foot, emphasizing it.

"Or else I'll fire you!" Aimee spat back. Serenity had a disgusted look in her face as she felt the cold spit hit her cheek. She quickly ripped a napkin and wiped it off.

"You won't get the chance too…I quit!" Serenity said as she threw her apron down. Customers looked at the both, surprised and puzzling looks on their faces. Everyone's attention was on them; even some people upstairs took a look of what was going on. They knew Serenity and were the reason of why they kept coming back. She made great food.

"You listen here-" Aimee hissed but Serenity interrupted. Serenity had the nerve to break her neck.

"No you listen bitch...!" Serenity hissed back. "…Every fucking day you criticize me and if you just let me do my fucking job, I might do better. I can learn from my own mistakes! I don't need your help. You don't even know how to cook!"

Everyone fell silent, as if a cloak of silence fell on them, even Ms. Keiko. She looked at her with blazing eyes, Serenity also except with a glare so intense, none have ever seen before. This new attitude of hers had come out of no where. She was so innocent and loyal…much like a dog. But she wasn't the dog anymore, she was her own individual and she loved it. She loved this…this….fire inside of her that was in her all along, but it was never released. All this time, she took the insults and criticism until now.

She stomped off, not caring of the mutterings and whispers she heard. She didn't care. She cared for no one but herself now. After all, she could only depend on herself now.

She gave a triumphant smirk as she opened the door. She was free from the bitch and she was proud of it. She gave out a sigh of content; one she had never gave before since Joey's death.

* * *

(A/n:

**(1) **It is not a made up place. It's this Chinese restaurant here, in where I live. The foods there deeeeeeelicious. But in this ficcy, let's make it Japanese…hee hee hee.

**(2) **The restaurant I described in the story is not at all like the restaurant of where I'm living. I just kinda added parts to it, like the brick décor and second level. Hehe.

I know Serenity's attitude is OOC big time, but she is experiencing a …well you can say aftershock of Joey's death. The pain will remain there…forever. I'm being too dramatic…but yah…I just wanted you to know so you don't get wrong ideas of why I'm making Serenity so OOC.

Please review!)


	4. Sighs and Frowns

(A/n: Thanks for the reviews everybody. I really appreciate them. I never really responded to the reviews but I think I will from now on.

**Starwolf4: **You think she's in character? Huh...I thought I was making her out of character by making her like so undependable and mean-ish. Thanks for reviewing!

**Enjie Yekcam**Really, you like her this way. I thought people would flame me for making her so out of character. –Grins- Thanx! I so appreciate your review.

**Xxtainedcv: **Thanks for the review, I didn't made it unique, I just wanted it to be different and not have same plot as some other stories. Thanx again!

**Moses-the-little-gurl: **I sorta intended Mai to be engaged to Joey. I didn't want her to be pregnant cause that would complicate things and it would mess it up of what I thought of. I wanted Mai to get away, to make Serenity think that's she's all alone and that Mai doesn't care for her. I know…I'm so cruel to her! Making her feel pain, grief, depression and-

Serenity: Don't you think that's enough? –Pouts- Your making me feel bad since Joey's not in the story.

Joey: Yeah! How cum I'm not in your story-Glares at sxs4ever-

Seto: Because mutts are not allowed.

Joey: Why you little! –Try's to jump on Kaiba, but misses when Kaiba merely steps aside.

SxS4ever: Actually Kaiba, there will-Serenity puts a hand over Sxs4ever's mouth-

Serenity: You're spoiling the story!

SxS4ever: Right, right…phew, I almost gave away a part to the story. Not really important part but-

Serenity: There you go again!

SxS4ever: Sorry. I'll shut up now. –Sits in corner-

Thanx for the suggestion though, it was a good one.

**Newblue2:** Thanks for you review!

**Revan Starr: **Yah…bitchy.I don't want to make her so…innocent and naïve in this story. More like tough…but no sooooooo bitchy, a little. Thanks for your review.

Nina: I'll try but I can't guarantee. If you live with parents of mine…you will NEVER ever get the chance to update stories. So freaking nosy. Asking me this and that "what are you writing? Show me! You write something bad since you don't show me…" UGH! And school has been bugging me…especially my history teacher. I hate him! Every month he gives project. But I'm working on it, I write them down during class.

On to story!

* * *

Path towards Depression

Chapter Four: Sighs and Frowns

The next day…afternoon…

"Okay, here we go…" the instructor instructed. "Right punch! Left kick. Good!"

Doing so Serenity kicked and punched as hard as she could. She gave a smile of content as she continued kicking and punching. Just by smacking Kabuki upside on the head, she felt a jolt of content surge through her veins in that exact moment.

By joining this class, she could legally hit someone. The kickboxing class was in her campus and it fit her schedule. There were other classes, but she didn't like the requirements; uniform. She scowled at uniforms. She liked wearing ordinary sweats and tank tops, it expressed herself.

Right now she was wearing black sweats with white strips along the side. A white spaghetti strap top was worn, followed by a black sport shirt, and also lined with white strips by the sides of her arms. The black represented her mourning but the white represented…hope.

The classroom was an ordinary one excluding the tables and furniture. The only furniture there was two shelves located beside Serenity. It held all the students belongings. The walls were covered with beige and the mats underneath were blue, supporting them if they fell.

A good hour had passed by and the instructor came to a halt. She turned around and greeted them with a smile.

"Okay girls…that's it for today!" she said, smiling widely.

Everyone took this as cue to get their belongings and wash up. Serenity followed the others, wiping the beads of sweat lined up against her forehead. She breathed deeply and gave another smile, knowing that she was getting closer to happiness, step by step.

"Serenity, that was good for your first day!" the instructor said, adding a smile.

She was known as Ayana Johnson. She was around Serenity's age except she was a year older. Blond curls fell all the way down to her shoulder blades, with dim highlights swimming in it. Her emerald eyes held spark and perkiness and they looked even more beautiful with her peach complexion. She stood at about a height of 5'6" and had a slim body, thanks to the boxing class…and some other exercises.

"Thanks…" Serenity replied blankly. "…bye." She grabbed her gym bag and headed to the locker room. She quickly freshened herself up and put on her clothes; a black tank top with a white long sleeve shirt on top, followed by a dark navy jeans and some white and black sneakers. She sighed as she picked up her gym bag, walking out the locker room doors. She knew she had to go back to that vile owner's restaurant to pick up her two weeks paycheck. She didn't want to go back there and confront her but she told herself that money is money and she needed that since she was jobless…for the time being.

Rich scenes of houses and mansions passed by her, as she drove her black Mercedes. Joey had given it to her for a present last year. How he managed to pull it off, who knows. Pulling to a stop, she got out. She looked at the restaurant and walked in.

Soft, quiet, barely audible murmurs filled her ears. No clatter of plates or utensils filled her ears. No scurrying waiters flew by her. No cries of orders filled her ears.

She furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity and walked on. All of the tables were empty except one; a couple occupied it. A waitress walked in with their order. Serenity continued to look at the waiter and then at the couple. The couple took a bite out of their salad and immediately pushed it away. She raised a brow at this. She turned away and walked to the kitchen, only to see that one person was cooking, Ms. Keiko.

Keiko quickly turned around as she heard the soft footsteps. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw Serenity. She glared venomously at her.

"What are you doing here? Come back to work…" she said, the glare suddenly gone replaced with a small smirk curving upwards.

"No…I came here for my check" Serenity replied smugly.

Keiko scowled inwardly at her and walked over to the counter. She pulled out a small drawer and pulled out a small envelope. She thrust it out to her and Serenity snatched it. She opened it, just to make sure Keiko wrote the right amount of money. Satisfied, Serenity gave a smug smile.

"So…business dropped. Where's Kabuki?" Serenity asked, taunting with her.

"None of your business! Now get out!" Keiko snapped.

'_I'm not working here if Serenity's not here…'_

Stupid fool, Keiko thought.

Serenity turned on her heel and started walking out the restaurant. She looked back at it and smirked. She loved seeing the place go into ruins. But how it managed to go to ruins so quickly, who knows. As she turned around to walk towards her car, she bumped into something hard.

Really hard…

'_What hit me…?'_

She rubbed her forehead and groaned slightly. The impact of the hard object made her tumble to the ground. She then felt a soft kick tap her on her leg.

"Ouch…" she managed to mutter. Her eyes were shut tight.

"I suggest you get up to save yourself from further humiliation…" a cold, ruthless voice sneered. He referred to the passing people who looked at her with concern as well as them thinking how stupid she was.

She immediately looked up and frowned. A hand then took her by surprise. She gratefully accepted it.

"Thank you…Mokuba…" she said as he pulled her up.

"No problem"

Serenity dusted herself while Mokuba suddenly shoved an elbow to his brother's stomach. Kaiba felt the pain but didn't flinch.

"What was that for…" he growled.

"Show some compassion! She just lost her brother!" Mokuba hissed back, quiet enough for Serenity not to be aware of what they were talking about.

"The mutt? Ha! He was a waste to human nature" Kaiba stated simply. Unfortunately for them, Serenity had heard this. She perked up her head and sent him the vilest glare she had. But Kaiba didn't flinch…as usual.

"What…" she snarled tightly. Mokuba hadn't seen this kind of anger from her and was surprised actually. Kaiba on the other hand, didn't care.

"You heard me…" Kaiba sneered.

'_I'm dead and he still taks shit 'bout me! Son of a bitch!'_

Suddenly, Serenity's glare slowly disappeared replace with a confuse look. Kaiba saw this and just stared at her blankly. She slowly turned her head, as if expecting something…or someone. That someone sounded a lot like Joey, she thought. It's as if his presence was here. "Joey…"she softly mumbled.

"Hmm…?" Kaiba said. He shook his head at her. "…You've finally cracked…" he said, almost feeling pity for her.

Almost.

She looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. Once again, this earned another shove from Mokuba to Kaiba. As much as Serenity loved seeing Mokuba hurt Kaiba, she wanted no help.

"Leave her alone…!" Mokuba hissed turning to look at his brother.

"I can defend myself Mokuba" she said bitterly, yet a little fondness and gratefulness was in her voice. She turned to leave; a single tear falling. She gasped slightly; she hadn't expected it. Wiping the tear off hastily, she walked back to her car.

"Suck it up Wheeler" Kaiba said coldly. He had noticed the tear. "…emotions are weak. They make you weak. The past is gone…" he stated.

Serenity didn't say anything and continued walking. Both brothers were silent. Mokuba stared at the ground, thinking of what his brother had just said. He hated those three words. Gozuburo Kaiba engraved his brother with those three words. Those words took great effect on Kaiba. They made him cold, ruthless, and cruel…to other people and not Mokuba. Their life was scarred when Gozuburo Kaiba took them in. The orphanage but have been horrible, but at least there…Kaiba actually smiled, grinned, and laughed in a hearty way and not in a wicked way.

"No…" Mokuba said quietly, breaking the silence.

"What?"

Mokuba said nothing and silently headed over to Serenity's way.

"Mokuba? Where are you going? Get back here!" Kaiba shouted but Mokuba took of no heed to what he was shouting and continued walking over to Serenity, rapidly. Kaiba huffed and folded his arms. He leaned back against the brick wall, staring onto the ground. He fumed silently, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

What was Mokuba up to?

He closed his eyes, trying to control his anger. When he reopened them, something caught his eyes, something he hadn't seen before when he first stared into the ground.

* * *

"Serenity!" Mokuba said breathlessly. He then fell into step with her. "I'm sorry about my brother-"

"You don't have to be sorry on your brother's behalf…" she said emotionlessly.

Mokuba said nothing and neither did she. Both of them walked in silence, between them that is. City cars and shouts were isolated from them. Serenity thought back of when that single tear fell. She didn't have an exclamation for it. It just…happened. And that voice..., she thought. It sounded so much like…Joey's. Is what Kaiba said true? Am I going crazy?

"Let it out…"Mokuba mumbled.

"What out?"

"I mean…don't hold your emotions in" Mokuba replied, staring at the ground.

"Oh…I see…" Serenity said slowly, seeing of where this was coming from. "…I wasn't going too"

"Oh, then that's…good"

"I have…to go now. Bye" she said, walking to her car.

"Bye…" he replied, waving her off. He sighed and walked back, kicking a stone across the sidewalk in the process. He looked up, seeing his brother still waiting for him. In a way, he regretted that he left his brother. He had to admit, they had gotten so far ahead then other companies because of that phrase…emotions are weak.

"I'm…sorry…" Mokuba began when he caught up.

"It's…alright…" Kaiba said, not looking at him. He looked as if he were straining for some words to come out since he hardly said them to anyone. "I'm…I'm…sorry" he said, swallowing his pride, literally and figuratively.

Mokuba stared at him, his mouth slightly open.

"Who…are…you?" Mokuba replied sarcastically. Kaiba turned to look at him and frowned. "I was being serious" Kaiba said, frown still intact. This was one of the reasons of why he never really apologized to anyone. Kaiba started walking off, Mokuba catching on to him.

"I'm sorry too" Mokuba said, with less strain. Unlike his brother, he could sometimes swallow his pride.

"Puppy dropped this…" he mumbled changing the subject. This situation was becoming too mushy for him. Taking the envelope out of his coat, he handed it to Mokuba. Mokuba stared at it curiously.

"What should I do?"

"I say we chuck down the trash can…" Kaiba stated, a smirk appearing on his face. Mokuba sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll give it back to her…" he mumbled.

* * *

Wheeler Residence…

"Oh…my…!" Serenity yelled. "Where the hell is it?" She cried out, frustrated with her current situation.

"I can't believe it…" she said sulking down on what was left of her couch. She had turned her whole apartment upside just to find an envelope. Trash can was down, sofa cushions were scattered across the living room floor, purse items were scattered across the coffee table. She sighed, now aggravated because of the trash that she made. She closed here eyes, still frowning and rubbed her eyes.

'_Where…is the stupid envelope...'_

She sighed, leaning even more down the couch, letting exhaustion and weariness overcome her, making her fall asleep.

'_She's asleep!'_

* * *

"Serenity…"

"Huh…Joey?" Serenity replied, disbelief falling over her face. "What- Am I dreaming?"

"Sorta…"

"Right…" she said laughing lightly at her stupidity. She sighed and groaned softly.

"What's wrong" he asked coming over to her.

"Go away…" she said shoving his aside, moving away from him. "I…don't want to see you!" she mumbled. Joey could feel pain coming out of her in waves. He came over to her once more, putting a hand on her shoulder. She sniffed and turned around.

"Ren…In…a way…this is real"

Serenity frowned and crossed her arms. "What?"

"That I'm actually talking to you…"

"That's impossible. You're nothing but memory…" she said turning away.

He sighed and came over to her once again. "If you just let me explain-"

"NO! Go away! Get away from my dreams!" she yelled out. But he wouldn't let her get away that easily. He came over and gripped her shoulders. Tears emerged from her eyes and she could do nothing but just stand there.

"Listen…" he said in a tone that Serenity never heard from him before. "See… I'm in this world with ya but as a ghost and I'm always gonna be aroun' people but dey will neva see me but ta see me I can appear in your dreams…" he said taking a breath. "…but dey can always sense me if I share the same attitude as them like today with you an' moneybags…I was mad an' so were you so you sense me…right?"

She blinked away the tears and wiped them away, a confused look crossing her features once more. "What…" she stated. Sighing she shook her head pushing him away in the process." This is just a dream…" she muttered, consoling herself.

"But…But…you did feel me today…right? Right!" he said gripping her shoulders, shaking them softly. He stopped shaking her. "You heard me!"

"I…don't…know what you're talking about" she said the stubbornness returning. She turned his back on him and crossed her arms.

"ARGH! Serenity!...you do know! You…You're just afraid ta admit it!"

"SO! Even if I did hear you will that bring you back? NO!"

"Aha! So you did feel my presence!" Joey exclaimed happily.

"So…what's that going to do…?"

"You have to believe me Ren…I am real. But you can't see me. I just appear in your dreams, that's all"

"Listen you-"

"You got visitors…" he said interrupting her. Her anger faded.

"What?" she said, furrowing her eyebrows. Suddenly a vision of the apartment came to view. It was left as it was, sofa cushions, trash, purse items scattered. It was true; the doorbell was ringing continually.

"See ya later. Oh and…dun tries to be a slob like me…" he said smirking. He gave a small kiss on her cheek and just disappeared.

"Huh." The confused look was still plastered over her face.

Before she knew it, she was sitting up on the couch, breathing hard. She touched her cheek softly; the warmth of his kiss was still there. The tight grip on her shoulders still lingered.

'_Was...that real?' _

She shut her eyes, blocking the bright images of her apartment, pondering about what happened. There has to be a logical explanation, she thought. The shrill ring of the doorbell broke her thoughts.

She frowned as she looked at the door, growling slowly. She got up, feeling the weight of ache upon her. She groaned. Sighing, she walked over to the door, tensely.

"Hey Serenity!" Duke and Tristan greeted. She looked at them, the frown still intact.

"We just came here to check-" Duke began but shut up immediately when he felt a hard blow on his stomach. "Ouch…" he muttered glaring at Tristan.

"What duke means is…" Tristan explained."…Is that you weren't home yesterday so we…uh….well you…know" Tristan finished, smiling at her. This made Serenity fume even further.

"I can take care of myself" she said, gritting her teeth. "I'm not going to commit suicide…" she spat.

"Of course not…we just want to-"

"Oh save it" she yelled, slamming the door. She leaned against the door and rubbed her head. It ached,. Stress was getting to her. She just wanted to go to sleep, isolated from people outside; she wanted quiet. Her headache was getting worse.

The doorbell was heard again, leaving a big impact on her head. She cringed as it sounded out to the hallways. She let out a shriek as it continued ringing. She thrust the door open, gripping the doorknob very hard. She found no one.

"Huh…"

"Down here…"

"What…"

"What do you mean what?" Yugi asked innocently.

"What are you doing here!" she shouted.

"Just…here…you want to go somewhere?"

"No!" Serenity yelled as she slammed the door onto poor Yugi's face. He sighed and retreated with Duke and Tristan. She sat down on the sofa and buried her head in her hands. She sighed and decided to forget about what just happened today; the dreams, the intrusions, Kaiba.

On the coffee table was her purse belongings and a newspaper. She picked it up and started scanning through articles that might help her get a job in her current field. Nothing. Frowning she crumpled it up throwing it aside. She didn't care if she was adding to the mess.

'_Stupid Aimee…'_

She screamed mentally . She wanted to hit someone, anyone. She wanted to go back to the kickboxing class. Sighing heavily, she got up and picked up the crumpled newspaper. She needed a job fast or else she would be broke. She scanned through the same articles before she came upon on job offering. It was to be a secretary at Kaiba Corp. She leaned back against her sofa and thought about it.

'_No…I'll get fired easily and he'll continue to taunt me about Joey's death…'_

She reminisced the events that happened today. He kicked her, insulted Joey, and implied that she was weak. She closed her eyes and curled her fingers to a fist.

"Forget that shit!" she uttered aloud, dismissing the thought quickly. None of the jobs suited her. They were the kind of jobs were you needed to be special in that field, like a doctor or a nurse.

'_Maybe tomorrow's section will have something for me…'_

The doorbell rang once more, disturbing her thoughts. What were they doing here? Sighing, she grumpily stood up and headed to the door once more. She thrust it open to find Mokuba standing there. Her gaze softened slightly.

"Mokuba? What do you…I mean…what are you doing here?"

"You…dropped something" he replied, taking the envelope out. Her face brightened up little by little as he handed it to her.

"Thanks…"

"What's inside it?" he asked, looking at the envelope.

"Oh…uh…just my pay…"

"Where do you work?"

"To rung…"

"Really? We ate there yesterday. It was my birthday"

"Oh…I see. Happy, late birthday?"

"So…uh…bye?" she mumbled.

Mokuba didn't hear her and continued pressing on. "Did you work there as a waitress or something?"

"No…a cook"

"Really! So you cooked our food?"

"I…guess…so?"

"You're a good cook…"

"Uh…thanks…"

"To Rungs lucky then. We lost our cook and we're looking for one…"

"I see. Well nice chatting with you Mokuba and thanks for returning the envelope back to me. Bye!" she said quickly as she closed the door. Mokuba was too nosy but she couldn't help smile at that. It was a cute characteristic but sometimes, it could get annoying. She plopped herself down on the couch, thinking about what Mokuba said.

'_We lost our cook and we're looking for one…' _

It would almost the same as working as his secretary but she could make Kaiba sick. He'll kill me, she thought. Then again I could quickly poison him before he kills me. She laughed lightly. Quickly dismissing the thought she sighed and started cleaning up the mess she made.

* * *

(A/n: Just gotta work on secret of blues eyes and nine years. I'm started working on them both. –smiles- hopefully I'll update soon. Please review!) 


	5. Independence and Bravado

Path towards Depression

Chapter Five: Independence and Bravado 

"_Hey Ren'…I'm back…"_

"_Huh…Joey? Back…?"_

"_It hasn't been that long; I told you I'd be back…" Joey said crossing his arms. _

"_Why do you keep coming back?" she asked believing that this surely a dream but she went along with it. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her. _

"_Wat…you don' wan' me back?"_

"_You're making it harder to forget you…" she said softly. This was crazy she knew, but she couldn't escape him. He was a bug that kept bugging you. A bug from her memory._

"_So you want ta forget me?" _

"_You are dead…" she pointed out. _

"_Maybe…but my sprit still wanders around…"_

"_Huh…"_

"_You still don't believe me? After all the crazy things we went through, the shadow realm, Noah's freaky virtual world…you gotta believe in supernatural things by now…"_

"_It isn't that easy!"_

"_What's not easy? You gotta learn to accept da truth"_

"_That's the point…you." she retorted. She didn't want to call him Joey because it wasn't him, in her perspective. She refused to call him Joey. He suddenly dies and then comes back to her saying that everything's okay? Pretend like nothing ever happened and act like everything as it was? Hah! "What is the truth! You expect me to act like your accident didn't mean anything! Leave me alone… " _

She awoke with a jump, coming from her alarm clock. She gasped heavily, breathing deeply as well. Cold sweat once more came back to her like the previous night. The alarm clock beeped rapidly.

Sleep was supposed to rejuvenate your body and when you woke up; you were supposed to feel a little achy but nonetheless rejuvenated. Sleep made her feel sick, exhausted, and sore. At first she thought it was maybe lack of food or stress. But she had been eating properly and her classes were going along smooth. She had a job for now; Yugi let her work in the game shop. As much as she didn't want to be around them, she had no choice. Every morning she woke up, she felt like she had run a marathon. What made this situation even more surreal was that it slowly started happening when Joey died.

"Leave me alone…" she uttered coldly as if he were listening to her right now. Hot tears fell involuntary once more and she did nothing to stop them.

She was alone, afraid, pathetic, and confused. She wanted to move on but how? How can I move on when he's haunting me! She thought desperately. He's…making it harder. I thought you would want me to have peace at least.

She had to admit that he never truly broke his promise; the promise that was made on the beach that day. The promise that said that he would always be there for her. And he's keeping the promise by haunting her. She smiled wryly but it soon vanished because doubts had interfered.

The dreams…are they real? Are they tricking me? Or are they an interpretation?

She sighed heavily and became further confused.

No! I have to move on! Joey is dead and he is gone. I can't rely on him anymore. I can't rely on anyone! Nobody understands me now and I want it that way. I have to stop crying. I have to be independent. I have to toughen up.

Nodding firmly she wiped away the tears as if they were a disease.

Kaiba _is_ right…emotions make you weak she thought as she stood up and went to the bathroom.

She quickly took a hot shower and dressed quickly, hastily brushing her hair. Yugi may have let her work in the game shop but that didn't mean she couldn't slack off by showing up late. Besides, she wanted to get out the house. Tying the last knot on her shoe lace, she looked at the mirror. The new commitment she made to herself on being tough and independent didn't work so quickly. Her face was pale and her hair was slightly messy but not too messy. Oh well, she was going to do it step by step. She had already taken a first step by releasing all that bottled anger in kickboxing. Next step would be being independent. That meant no more relying on people. It was true that she was working for Yugi because she had no job for the time being, but she was earning that money by working and not by Yugi's help. She told Yugi that she wanted to be treated like a regular employee and not like a friend. He confirmed that…or so she thought.

She sighed and grabbed an energy bar and headed out the door, securing the door carefully. She decided not to take the car today; Yugi's shop wasn't too far away anyway, just a few blocks. Within a few moments, she arrived.

"Morning Serenity" Yugi greeted with a bright smile.

"Morning" she replied with a crooked smile. She looked at him while putting on her apron. He was grinning but his magenta eyes were filled with tension. He opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something but decided against it. She turned away. Fastening the knot on her apron she looked at the storefront window and walked over to it.

"Uh Serenity-"

"Hey Yugi, the sign on you door still says closed…" Serenity said interrupting him.

"Uh…that's because we are closed"

"Huh…" she replied, confused to what was going on.

"You see…" Yugi continued. "…there is this business thing grandpa and I have to go to…" he said the grin gone from his face left with seriousness. "The business dealers are thinking to make the game shop worldwide…"

"Hey that's great…" Serenity said with a small smile.

"But…I have to close the shop for awhile…"

"Oh…well…I-I can…take care of it for you. Duke and Tristan can help me…" she said, the last part said only to persuade him.

"I knew you were going to say that…" Yugi muttered. "…you see…"

"You don't trust me do you…?" she said interrupting him. Her eyes held nothing, no emotion what-so-ever.

"No, no it's nothing like that!" Yugi replied quickly with honestly.

"Then what is it?" she queered.

"Well…I mean honestly…" Yugi was holding back and she could see it perfectly clear on his face. He finally saw her eyes that held no emotion, knowing that this was going to be tough. He turned away, uncomfortable with the gaze she had locked on him. It was frightening. He let out a tenseness sigh. "…I-I-I- d-don't …think you could…handle the…shop alone…" he muttered quietly but Serenity heard him.

"But Tristan and Duke-"

"They have their own problems to handle…some kind of hassle their in…"

She didn't feel like pleading but she had no other choice. "Please Yugi…"

"I'm really sorry Serenity…"

She blinked and slowly took of her apron looking at it. She took the pin off that read Serenity Wheeler and folded the apron. She hung the apron on the hook and retreated to the door.

"Serenity…wait…uh…you can still work here and I'll help you with any financial problems…"

She stiffened up when he said that. So he was helping her because she was unemployed and was almost broke. He gave this job to her only because she was...desperate. And she, being the naïve, foolish, person she was took it because she thought he was acting like an ordinary boss. She seethed with anger but gave a huff instead and opened the door with tremendous force that the glass cracked (not broke) when the doorknob hit against the wall beside the door.

Yugi gasped slightly and looked at her, thinking that he had committed a mistake.

She curled her fingers into a fist staring at the ground. People muttered rude comments when she bumped into them but she didn't care. She didn't know where she was heading but she let herself walk anyway, letting fate lead her to her answers or her demise.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion…

Dressing with a rapid speed he quickly hopped down the steps. He dashed down to the kitchen and took his normal seat in the breakfast table. There as usual was the elder Kaiba, a newspaper hiding his face, a half eaten muffin on a saucer and a cup of fresh coffee; decaf. Mokuba looked at his brother knowing that this routine would never change. He sighed and ate his breakfast; flapjacks. He let out a disgusted groan as he fetched for a napkin, throwing the contents on it. He stuck out his tongue as he quickly took a gulp of orange juice.

"Ugh…Seto who made these?" Mokuba asked. He in his mind already made predictions of who it was (a maid) but asked anyway. The response had him falling out of his chair.

"Me…" he said folding the newspaper down neatly and smoothly.

Mokuba gaped at him as if he was deranged. What in hell was going on! This picture was wrong! At first Mokuba thought he was joking but he knew that Seto had never EVER joke. Neither has he EVER cooked. Mokuba continued his gaping, speechless.

"What…?" Kaiba said annoyance in his voice.

"Are we that desperate for a cook? What about the maids! Why can't you hire a cook yourself?"

"To answer you…yes we are. Because no maid here can cook, surprisingly…"

* * *

"_You there…" Kaiba called out to a random maid. She jumped and looked at him._

"_Y-Y-Yes…Mr. K-Kaiba…?" the maid said nervously and pleasantly, all mixed up in one tone. _

_He made a gesture that made her come over to him. "Can…you cook?"_

_The maid shook her head rapidly. _

"_Nothing…at all?"_

"_Just basic stuff like eggs, not meals…" she said truthfully while he grimaced. "…But I'm not good at making basic stuff either" she added sheepishly. _

"_Do you know any maid that can cook…well enough…" he asked, more like stated but she shook her head. He went off his heel while the maid sighed heavily, relief washing over her. _

* * *

"…Because they are unfortunately all taken. I even had my secretary call chefs around the world. But still theyALL said no. ALL OF THEM!Even when I took there current jobs away from them and tried to force them to work for me…they got a restraining order that I couldn't beat...for the first time…" he said, muttering the last bit to himself but Mokuba heard him loud and clear.

* * *

"_Monsieur Pierre, there is a someone on ze phone saying if you would vant to work for someone named...Kaiba…" _

_The cook dropped his utensils and looked at the women in front of her. "Really! It would be an honor to-"_

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you…" his assistant said cutting him off. He shook his head. "You see…I had a friend who told moi that his friend was hired by Kaiba. But ze friend zen quit because he couldn't handle Kaiba's criticism. Monsieur Kaiba was squash you like ze bug…He has no respect…"_

"_I see…" he said, taking account of what his assistant told him. _

"_Besides…Paris needs you!" The cook nodded and told the women to say decline the offer._

* * *

AllMokuba could do was look at him with his mouth wide open, gaping at him with large eyes. He still couldn't get over the part of where he cooked…and he missed it!

Are we that desperate to find a cook that even Seto has to cook! Mokuba thought again. The doorbell rang but it never entered his mind that it did.

"Stop looking at me like that…" the elder Kaiba snapped. Immediately Mokuba closed his mouth but continued to stare at him. He then stared at his plate looking at the flapjacks in front of him, knowing that a few hours ago that Seto Kaiba had made them, probably before dawn so no one would see him. He tried to picture Kaiba wearing an apron smeared with egg contents and flour but the image was blurred. All he could picture was a business man.

"Did you really-"

"Um…Mr. Kaiba…t-t-there is s-someone here to see you. She wants to apply for the cooking o-occupation" the maid said interrupting Mokuba. She fidgeted when they were silent, afraid that consequences would follow when she interrupted Mokuba.

"Send her in" Kaiba replied.

* * *

"What it the world…" she said stopping finally. She hadn't realized that she walked so far. She was in the west side of Domino staring at big, black, gates that hovered over her immensely. Fate had led her here… surprisingly. Imprinted on the gates were 'Kaiba Mansion'. She backed away slowly but then stepped forward. A memory struck her; Kaiba was offering a cooking job. She looked at the gates, confused. Fate had lead her here? In the home of the person the Joey loathed the most or the person who loathed Joey. Why here?

This was a dangerous place even though it seemed heavenly. She could see a beautiful front lawn, with fountains and bushes, a beautiful stone path, just about everything that a front lawn has. She was surprised at the greeting it gave off. With the stories Joey had told her in the past, she expected a gruesome lawn, one with nothing but green grass.

Mokuba must have put him up to it Serenity thought.

"Ms..." a guard said that she failed to recognize before.

"O-Oh…um…um…yes?" she asked timidly. She looked at him at blankly.

"State your business…"

"Oh…me? Well…I-I-…"

"If you have no purpose here, I suggest you leave the grounds" the ground said in a cold tone. He had no expression on his face or in his eyes.

"U-um…well…I do have a purpose here!" she retorted. She very much disliked this guard already. "I'm here…to apply…for…for the…" she said stopping herself. Was she really up to this? Was she really going to get the answer to her financial problems…by applying here? Well she needed a job and she needed one fast. "…I'm here to apply for the cooking occupation" she said.

The guard looked at her for awhile and then gave a crooked smile followed by a booming laugh.

"I don't see the joke…" Serenity stated bitterly.

"You won't be able to last a second there…"

"If he hired a buffoon, well then…it should be a snap" she shot back defiantly. He scowled at her and shrugged.

"Your demise…" he muttered. She shivered slightly when he said that, it wasn't the best thing to say right now.

He pressed a button that immediately opened the gates. She had to step back for the gates to open. The guard jerked a thumb over to the entrance and she gave a look that said I-can-see-that.

She walked on the stone path feeling as if she were Hansel and Gretel walking into the gingerbread house. She stopped. Was this a mistake? Did she really want to work for him after what he did and said about her and Joey? She could turn back but she would only humiliate herself in front of the guard. What did she care of what the guard thought? She turned around and she could see the guard still smiling at her as if she were a fool. She turned back around, thinking she had no other choice. She wanted to prove herself for some reason. Besides, she needed a job.

She was at the porch now and she pressed the doorbell. She could hear the faint sound of it ringing through the mansion. Tension built up rapidly inside of her but she breathed deeply and narrowed her eyes in a bravado way.

The door opened, revealing a maid that was slightly taller than her. "Yes…may I help you?"

"I'm here to apply for the cooking job…" Serenity stated. She was surprised that she was confident enough to say the words.

"Oh…um…just wait here one second…" she said as she ran off. Serenity was just standing there timidly. The maid didn't even invite her in. How rude she thought. The maids were following Kaiba's manners. She then came back.

"Come in…" she said sweetly but Serenity could hear sympathy in her voice for some reason.

* * *

(A/n: I know I was supposed to start Nine years but this story got me ideas and events much more than Nine years. I have a bad case ofwrites blockin Nine years. But I'll try to update it next. Until then…please review! ) 


	6. Desperate

On to the reviews!

**Fairy- GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: **Well...I'm not sure myself. (sweat drops) But it will happen.

**Svakee2000: **Yeah...thanks! I will try to update them. I'm planning update by this order,"Secret of Blue Eyes", "Nine years", "To be the dog" and my new story "Silent Affair" BUT...it doesn't always go the way i want it. What I mean is that, I was planning to update "secret of blue eyes first" but this got in the way with ideas and well yeah. Please read this for now.

**Enjie Yekcam: **Yeah...it was bound to happen.

Golden Star: Yeah I know Yugi was cruel. Bad Yugi!

Yugi: What! Its in the script! (jabs index finger at script)

Me: True...but...eh...

Yugi: (narrows eyes in a small way)

Me: Ah be quiet. You're not supposed to be here anyway. This is something_I_do for once...beside writing the story.

Thanks for reviewing.

Annoymous: Just as good as Nine Years? Really? I like Nine Years better...

**Everyone Else: Thank you soooooomuch**and please continue to plague me with your insightful comments.

* * *

Path towards Depression

Chapter six: Desperate

He could hear the interviewee walking towards the kitchen of where Mokuba and he were seated, along with the maid that had informed him that he –or she- was coming. The footsteps came to a halt and the maid left as quickly as she came. Mokuba turned his gaze to the applicant and a smile was brought to his features.

"Serenity! You're the applicant? Great!" Mokuba cheerfully exclaimed. Kaiba leaned back on his chair staring at her. She hated his stare; it was filled with glory and satisfaction. She sacrificed her dignity by coming here…because she was desperate.

Kaiba would hire any other cook right on the spot. Well maybe not on the spot because he or she would have to go through some tests with the other maids and he or she would have to have experience but the probability would be yes, he would hire him or her. Not with her though. _He _would personally see to it that she passes his tests.

Why not give the tests to someone else? Well now that the incompetent mongrel wasn't around, he would have to pick on someone else…namely her. His mouth curved into a smirk. He would play with her, not physically mind you. Kaiba was in need of a cook …but she didn't know that. To her, it would seem that there were several applicants applying for the job.

"So…" Serenity muttered quietly.

"Experience…?"

"I worked in a restaurant…"

"How long?"

"One year and a half…"

"I'll make up a contract…" Kaiba uttered.

Normally Kaiba would hire a person with more experience but well, you know, he was desperate. He just wouldn't show it.

Serenity blinked. It was that simple? She got the job? She didn't expect him to give the job; she came because she wanted to see if she was meant to be here. She stared at him with confusion. "What?"

"You heard me."

"It…It's that simple?" Serenity exclaimed in pure amazement.

"You have to take some tests. I want to see how much experience you have in that year and a half of working in a restaurant. Tell me…why did you get fired?"

"What makes you think that I got _fired_?" she asked heatedly.

"The name _Wheeler._" He smirked as he saw her get red with anger. She exhaled, letting out her air like a blowfish.

"What kind of tests?" she asked steering the topic before she really blew off.

"I want to see your skills in cooking."

'_Easy enough…' _she thought quietly. _'…too easy…' _"Fine…"

Kaiba's smirk widened. She noticed this and her thoughts were confirmed. Mokuba opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when a hard kick was followed. He turned a heated gaze to his brother, inwardly whining at the pain. Kaiba gave an apologetic look; he sometimes forgot his own strength but a look that said 'keep your mouth shut' was soon followed. He didn't want Mokuba to ruin his plan of making her miserable. Mokuba complied…for now.

"Let's get started then" he said. "Your first task is to make breakfast" he stated plainly. He didn't have a good one and neither did his brother. Her meal should make up for his… maybe.

"Didn't you just have breakfast?" she said as she pointed to the plates on the table.

"Seto cooks horrible so we didn't eat" Mokuba blurted out. Kaiba turned his gaze to Mokuba, glaring at him mercilessly. Mokuba turned away hiding his toothy grin. This was his way of payback for the kick which still lingered on his leg.

Serenity arched an eyebrow. "You cooked?"

He turned to her once more and glared at her. "Don't question me" he hissed.

She tried imagining him in an apron but the image as blurred. She shrugged. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. Mokuba what do you want?"

"Some _good_ flapjacks" he said as he pushed his plate away even further. Serenity gave out a small snicker and Kaiba immediately glared at her which caused her to stop.

"Where's the kitchen?"

Mokuba pointed to the left and she headed there. After she left Mokuba turned to Kaiba once more.

"Why didn't you just give Serenity the job?" Mokuba asked. "We need a cook and she cooks well. She used to work in To Rung."

"I _do _need to taste her cooking…" he pointed out.

"How much are you going to test her?" he asked with growing suspicion.

Kaiba smirked at his brother's question. That smirk said it all and Mokuba sighed rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to my room…send a maid to check up on her" he said as he stood up pushing his chair in. Mokuba shrugged as a maid came and took his sour flapjacks away. He decided to take a peek of what Serenity was doing.

* * *

'_Kaiba betta not be messing with you…'_

Mokuba saw her standing at the center of the enormous, luxurious kitchen, her hands promptly at her sides, gaping at the kitchen. He saw the confused expression on her face as well as amazed expression.

It was extravagant and the perfect home for any chef…or chef in training. Her dreams of a kitchen this enormous was right here. The entire background color of the kitchen was silver and black. Pans and pots were hung professionally above her, all lined up on a thin strip of steel. The counters were sparkling with sunlight coming from a window hovering over the sink. Devices were on countertops tucked away in corners or against the wall. A large refrigerator was beside her, big enough to fit a human. Cupboards were lined along each other, going around the kitchen.

"Do you need any help, with finding things?" Mokuba offered.

"Maybe…but for now I think I could find stuff" she replied with her back turned.

"Alright" he replied walking out.

After he left she started walking over to the refrigerator opening the large door with two hands and looking inside.

'_Joey would love this' _

She shook her head clearing him out of her mind. Almost every type of food was there and it brought a smile to her lips. She took out some eggs and headed over the countertop, setting them there in the meantime.

"Bowl…bowl…hm…" she muttered as she opened random cupboards. She looked beneath the sink where there were even more cabinets, and drawers above them. She sighed, bending down opening each and every one, looking for a regular mixing bowl. She found and let out a heavy sigh.

"Maybe I _do_ need help" she muttered. To find one mixing bowl took her more than a minute.

"I can be of service to you"

Serenity looked up and saw a maid staring at her with a smile. She was about in her mid-thirties, Serenity configured. The maid was wearing the same uniform that the earlier maid was wearing; a white shirt with the symbols _K.C. _embedded in the upper right hand corner of the collar and a black bow tie, followed by a skirt that went a little below your knees. A white apron was on the skirt and black stockings were worn, as well as black heels that weren't really high.

* * *

"Okay…thank you" Serenity replied as the maid began the kitchen tour.

Kaiba blew a puff of air towards his bangs as he continued to work tediously on his laptop. His latest project was finished and he was checking if there were last minute errors. Groaning he decided he would dump this idiotic work on a trusted employee. Trusted employee to him meant someone who could do the job well enough without slacking off. There was really no one for him to trust at Kaiba Corporations except his brother.

He closed the laptop and thought to himself _'now what?' _

He closed his eyes for a moment. Nothing came to him. Kaiba rarely experienced a free day so this took some time. He sighed, frustrated. Getting up he headed towards the entrance of the mansion, deciding maybe he could take a walk. But as he headed towards the kitchen, a faint aroma greeted him, a faint one but enough to grab Kaiba's attention. He knew where it came from but didn't bother to go. His stomach growled however when he took the next step and he cursed. Luckily for him, no one was around to hear the echoing growl. Or was there?

"Haha…I guess you _are _hungry Seto" Mokuba commented as he greeted Kaiba at the end of the steps. Kaiba sent a menacing glare at him and Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I think Serenity's done" Mokuba said as he headed over to the kitchen. Kaiba hesitated before following him.

When he arrived, he saw Serenity flip a flapjack onto a plate smoothly. She took out the bottle of syrup that was in his fridge and greeted Mokuba with his plate. Mokuba took it acceptingly and went back to the breakfast table. Kaiba still stood there watching her clean up.

"Well…did I pass?" Serenity asked as she finished rinsing her hands. Kaiba shrugged.

"Yeah you passed…" Mokuba's cry came from the room. It was evident to them that they could be heard. "…these are…great…"

Serenity smirked proudly at her work. Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"What?" she asked him.

He gruntedand walkedover her way. His eyes traveled around the room, seeking for something. Serenity watched him curiously. His back was turned to her still searching for his 'something'.

"Well…do I get the job?" She asked, interupting his silent search.

"There are more tests" he answered nonchalantly.

"More?" she asked quizzically.

"Yes more…" he replied, a slight smirk crossing his features as he watched Serenity's face become even curious.

"Fine. But what do I do now?"

"You could stay here and do whatever you want until Seto gives the next test" Mokuba answered as he put his plate in the sink. Seto turned his gaze at Mokuba.

"What Seto…you want Serenity to make meal after meal till she's exhausted?"

'_Precisely…little brother…'_

Mokuba rethought his question and shook his head, as if reading Kaiba's thoughts. "Just give her the job Seto"

"Yeah…" Serenity piped in. Kaiba turned his coldgaze towards her again but she stood her ground. "What?" she snapped. She was beginning to get irritated with his glares.

Two against one. Then again, Kaiba accounted as two, or three, or four or…well you get the point. Mokuba left him with no other option.

"Fine…" he huffed. Looks like his game wasn't going to work out but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to make her miserable.

"Great…" Mokuba said as he walked out. Serenity walked over to the counter of where there were extra flapjacks. She walked over to him.

"There's extra…" she said as she picked up the plate from the counter. He could tell it was still warm. But instead he narrowed his eyes and turned his head away. She shrugged and placed it in the counter. "Do I go home now or what?"

"No…I'm making your contract in a few minutes. Wait in the living room" he replied coldly.

"Whatever…"

She walked out, leaving Kaiba staring at the flapjacks. He walked over to it and looked at it, glaring at it. After pouring the syrup, he took a small bite. He continued savoring it. It was good.

A smirk was brought to Serenity's lips as she watched Kaiba eat her flapjacks bite by bite, never stopping.

* * *

**A/n:** All done! Finally! Yay! Please review! Oh and check out my new story "Silent Affair" starring Inuyasha and Kagome from the manga/anime "Inuyasha" 


	7. Provocation

**A/n: **Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far everybody. You people are great! I really appreciate what you have done.

Um in other news…uh…people who like gay couples, (Marik X Bakura) along those lines, please go to

Lost Queen of Egypt (www. Fanfiction. net /554380)

Trunks and Goten (www. Fanfiction. Net /578126)

**On to the reviews!**

Starwolf: Haha, you're funny. Yes, even The Seto Kaiba has to eat. Haha.

**twilight eyes 8120**: (GASP) You reviewed! You're my fav. author! Um...anyways...(sweat drops)...I liked that part too! (smiles) Thanks for reviewing!

annoymous: Hehe (blushes) Thanks for the compliement.

**Amme Moto:**(gasp)You are so lucky! I want to see! I hear they kissin that movie...damn.I envy you.

**Everyone else: Thanks so much! **

Seto's Only love

GoldenStar

**Svakee2000**

DoomDevilGirl

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI **

**DragonMaster**

**Kimo Pineconeseed**

**Kiwingz**

Vampireprincessmiyu

**THANKS! On to the story!**

* * *

Path towards Depression 

Chapter Seven: Provocation 

He walked down the steps slowing, scanning the contract quickly if there were any errors. Many contracts that he had stuffed in a compatible disk were age old so he wanted to see if any changes should he made. All he needed to change was the date and how long she is under his control. He smirked. His mind was thinking three years but he knew she would object. He had his laptop in his hand just in case, but he wasn't going to give into her demands that easily.

"What took you so long, my flapjack?" Serenity asked him when he entered the living room. She emitted a proud smirk at his grunt.

"Here. Sign here" he said handing her the black fountain pen.

"I'd rather read it first" she said as she snatched it from him.

"Guess your brother's genes don't run in you" he replied. He expected her to sign it without reading it like her brother would've done. He was wrong. She was smarter then that.

'_What you say money bags!' _

She narrowed her eyes. She felt the urge to kick him this moment but held back. She needed this job and he needed a cook. Mokuba had told him so. She also knew his plan to provoke her. She wouldn't give in to his provocation. "I could say the same thing about Mokuba" she growled.

She went back to reading his terms, putting up practically to her eyes. Her eyes were still adjusting to the surgery. He crossed his legs and waited patiently.

"What! Three years! **Hell no!**"

"Mind your language Wheeler"

She ignored him and continued her rant. "I'm not working _here_ for three years. I expect to be out of here by then!" she practically screamed.

He didn't expect her to be this temperamental. He was actually amazed that she had a fire in her in the first place. In the battle city blimp, she was quiet and shy, always depending on that mongrel and the others. She had courage but she often hid it than show it. The only time courage burst out of her was when it was really needed, like that time Bakura needed hospital assistance. The fire and bravado must have taken its rightful place after the mutt died.

"That's my offer. What is yours then?"

"A year" she hissed, still enraged with his offer.

He shook his head, clearly disagreeing. "Three years"

"One!" she hissed again.

"Take it or leave it"

"You know you're desperate for a cook. Are you sure you would want a stupid, barbaric, contract to send your only chances of a cook going away? If so then good bye"

"What makes you think I'm desperate?" he questioned.

She grinned and smirked at the same time, if that were possible. It seemed it was at the time. "Mokuba told me so"

He frowned. That rascal was ruining everything. He couldn't blame him; he was so friendly and sympathetic, mostly friendly.

_Note to self, never tell Mokuba about our problems. _

"You are desperate too. Why else would you come here in the first place?"

She shrugged. "Honestly I don't know. I _can_ find another place to work. Maybe it won't be a cooking job but it'll be a job"

So she still had options and he didn't. He didn't like these odds very much. He growled. One thing he absolutely hated in the world was giving in.

"Two years. My final offer"

"One year and a half"

He growled. "Two!"

She growled then rolled her eyes. "Fine…if you're _that_ desperate."

Another thing he hated in the world: being desperate and other people knowing he was desperate.

"Anything _else_ you need to your satisfaction?" growling in a low tone.

Serenity picked up the contract and scanned it again. "No…vacation times sounds fair…"

"Then sign already" Kaiba demanded coldly.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your pants in a knot"

"I could say the same to you"

She growled. He smirked arrogantly. He offered her the pen and she snatched it, signing it quickly.

"You start today and you bring your things today. I forgot to get an application for you to sign but-"

"Wait wait, my things?" she interupted.

"Yes your things. Clothes, accessories, etcetera" he elaborated, exasperated.

"That wasn't in the contract!" she screamed. He rolled his eyes. Another screaming session coming from the redhead.

"Yes it is" he replied coolly. "Its right there" he said jabbing the small print.

She narrowed her eyes in fury. "I didn't even see that!"

"It's not my fault that your eyes are poor"

She growled and was feeling awkward. She never lived in someone's house ever, beside her families. Plus, she would be living with a man and not any man, Seto Kaiba. Known for his looks, his riches, and his arrogance/ego. She didn't like the thought.

He sensed her shift to awkwardness and rolled his eyes. "It's not like you're going to be right next to _my_ door…" he scoffed. "…You will be on the second floor with the maids" he said finishing.

She still felt uneasy. "You're a fool if you think I'll come up to your room at night" he added. She growled.

"Fine…" Serenity muttered.

He stood up. "A limo will help you bring your things." He checked his watch. "I want you here back by three"

"I'm going to need more time than that. I mean, I have to put my stuff in storage-"

"And I care because…" he said trailing off. She narrowed her eyes and stood up also.

"Listen you; I'm going to be here by four. Alright!" With that said she ran off before he got a chance to retort. He narrowed his eyes.

'_You go 'Ren!'_

He shook his head. She was a challenge and he loved a challenge. Mokuba could see that too as he watched his brother out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Serenity's Residence… 

Folding the last bit of clothes she had, she zipped up her clothes and sighed. She went out of her room and looked around her. Her furniture would have to go into a storage, just incase she didn't want to work for him anymore after the two year contract. She looked at the Coo Coo clock on the wall; it read three.

She smirked. She wondered how Kaiba was feeling now. If he was going to provoke her, she would do the same.

Quickly getting a phone book she called the nearest storage building.

"We'll be here in thirty minutes…"

"Can you come a little earlier?" she asked. Going back to Kaiba's Mansion at four forty five (approximately fifteen minutes in storage handling) might have been not a good idea because it took her more than fifteen minutes to get there.

"Uh…we'll try but I can't guarantee"

She sighed. "I guess…" she said. She then hung up and went looking for empty boxes to put her kitchen utensils in. She found one and started. Soon her apartment was full of boxes. Only things that weren't in boxes were the sofa, tables, chairs, her bed, and Joey's things. She hadn't even started in Joey's room.

She headed over there and hesitated in opening it. She promised herself she wouldn't go in there but she really had no choice. She settled her hand on the doorknob when a knocking interrupted her. The front door opened, revealing Kaiba's chauffeur.

"May I take your luggage?" he asked.

"Uh…sure. Just don't take the boxes" she said in return. He nodded in reply and started lifting her things.

She sighed and opened Joey's door. A wind of memories struck her forcefully. She shuddered involuntary.

It was neat; she had bothered to clean up for him…when he was alive. Dust was the only thing messing up the neat balance of the room. His sliding closet door was open, revealing his clothes. She started going over there, folding his clothes neatly while putting them in the box. She decided she would donate them to charity. She started packing away many other things, sports trophies he had earned from high school, dueling trophies…she opened one of his night stand drawers and saw his dueling deck in a decorated box (she had gotten the box for his birthday), his most prized possession. She would keep it safe for him as well as his trophies.

His room was bare now, only things that were there were an empty table, nightstands, and a chair. She started pushing his things out of the door, simple things first that is.

"Do you need any help?" the chauffeur asked when he saw Serenity pushing a table.

"Yes please"

They were done; only thing that was left was the bed.

"Oh wait!" she said when they were about to push it. "I forgot to empty whatever's under the bed" She said as she started bending down under. She found shoes, stray shirts…she rolled her eyes and let out a wry smile, and two presents? She looked at them curiously. One was wrapped in red and silver wrapping paper, the other in lavender and silver. She looked at them curiously. She looked at the red one and read the card:

_To my sweet sister, Serenity, _

_From her goofy, loving, brother, Joey. _

**_Happy birthday! _**

From all the turmoil that was going on in her life now she forgot her birthday was coming up. It was a month from now.

_He must've gotten it earlier… _

She looked at the other one and read the card:

_To my beautiful, sexy, soon to be wife Mai_

_From, you're soon to be husband. _

_Just thought I should get you to wear for the wedding…_

She smiled. Mai would love to see this. Would she? Who knows, this belonged to her nonetheless.

'_Oops…I must have forgotten about those otherwise I woulda told Seren and Mai earlier…hehe…'_

"Miss…?" the chauffeur asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Huh…oh yeah. Sorry about that" She said as she placed the two presents on the table. She went about onto helping him. They were done and pretty soon the storage movers came and took her stuff. She sighed as she looked around the empty apartment. She was leaving a whole lot of memories behind, but maybe it was good thing. Maybe those haunting dreams would stop.

"Miss?" the chauffeur asked again. He was starting to annoy herwith the 'miss' stuff. "Mr. Kaiba's orders were to bring you back by four. It's exactly four and-"

"Don't worry, I'll take the blame. Okay?" Serenity said, knowing exactly where this was going. She wondered how Kaiba's employees survived this long, living in fear and worry every day. She shook her head. She most definitely would not live that way. She would have to be defiant. "Besides…I'm going to have to be a little late because I have to go talk with the storage guys…" she added.

The driver hesitated before nodding in comply. She grabbed the presents quickly and followed him out to the limo,glancing at her watch when she got inside. It was approximately four o three. She wondered how Kaiba's face looked right about now. Probably not a happy one.

_Oh well, guess I have to bend the time a bit...he'll get over it…who am I kidding.

* * *

_

**A/n: **Hehe I'm done. Thanks for being patient with me! Please review!


	8. Curiosity

**Kiwingz: **Well you'll find out in this chapter. :)

**Komo Pineconeseed: **Haha, LOL. Yes, maybe not now but...maybe in the near future. )

GoldenStar: Yes I like Serenity's attitude in this story also.

HampsterofDestructionHaha, yes but will Kaiba be able to stand it? And what will he do...hm... :)

**Everyone else! Thank you!**

**newblue**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI**

yugikid

vampireprincessmiyu

**svakee2000**

**starwolf4**

tory crawford

**shanichan11**

**Amme Moto**

**On to the story!**

* * *

Path towards Depression

Chapter Eight: Curiosity 

"You're late" Kaiba spat.

"I know"

"I'm docking your pay"

She shrugged. "Whatever. I told you I was going to be late and all, with storage and etcetera…" she trailed of, dragging her luggage up the stairs. She smirked at his low and deadly growl. Rule number one in provocation psychology; don't let him see your anger or else _he_ win's. This round was hers.

"Hey Masagi, help her with that and show her to her room please" Mokuba ordered. The butler nodded and helped Serenity with every suitcase she had. They arrived at the second floor but the butler kept on going.

"Um, excuse me but isn't this my floor? Kaiba said I was supposed to stay here" she said, gesturing with her fingers. The butler shook his head.

"Unfortunately for you miss…" he said with seriousness in his voice. "All the rooms present here are already occupied. You will be living on the third floor. Very sorry…especially since that's the Kaiba floor" he finished, whispering the last few words to her. She groaned and stomped a foot unconsciously. She crossed her arms like a child would do.

She sighed. "How many maids and butlers are there in this freaking mansion!" she cried out, exasperated. She heard an amused chuckle coming from downstairs. She inhaled, not wanting to let him get to her. "Let's go then

…hopefully my room is not to close to his" she muttered.

She thanked him when she arrived at her room. It was two doors down from his room, fortunately for her. She let her eyes explore her new living space. It was much more sophisticated then her old room. She cringed her nose, disliking it already. It was exquisite and luxurious, but it just didn't have any comfort to it, no relaxation to it. She would have to redo it, decorate it with her own style.

Almost everything in the room was a baby blue, except for the furniture. She frowned. The colors reminded her of the essence of Kaiba. It was enough that he was her employer, but this was too far.

"Like the room?" he asked calmly, smug and amusement lacing his voice. She didn't bother to turn around but instead walked around, examining it more.

"Could use a bit color…" she critiqued, trailing off. "I think I'll paint it a different color or at least create some sort of scenery" she said, picturing what she could paint.

He frowned. "I don't think so." He stepped fully into the room but her back was still to him.

"It's your style not mine. I don't think I can live here" she said.

"Oh please…" he said rolling his eyes. "Be happy you got a better room then the maids and butlers downstairs"

"I would rather have a crappy room then having to live on the same floor as you" she said, finally turning around.

"What's wrong with my style?" he honestly asked.

"It's boring…well your decorating style is. Your clothes may be a bit too over the top" she answered with the same honestly. "Is that my application?" she asked when seeing the papers in his hand.

"Here." He roughly shoved it into her hands and left.

"I can paint my room right?" she said going out into the hallway.

"NO!" he barked in reply.

She reentered her room and crossed her arms, frowning. "We'll see about that"

* * *

Kitchen…

Serenity entered the spacious kitchen, familiar objects coming into view. Mokuba had wanted a sandwich for lunch and she intended on making it. She yawned, fairly exhausted from Kaiba and moving. She didn't mind though, it was her job and she would like serving Mokuba. Kaiba was a different story; she didn't like serving him at all. She frowned and scowled to herself. He had wanted a fast food meal; burgers and fries… _homemade_. She shook her head and sighed.

'_Don't let him get to you Serenity…let's see what we have here… '_

In a matter of moments, the countertop had all the materials she needed. Not wanting to waste time, she started on Mokuba's sandwich. With a push, an olive on a toothpick was placed on top of the sandwich. She looked around, expecting a maid but none were near. She shrugged and headed towards the dining area, seeing Mokuba seated there as if expecting her. He grinned and eyed the sandwich.

Her eyes were amazed at how fast Mokuba could eat. She giggled in response, satisfied that he had liked it.

"Where's _my_ food?" Kaiba asked, entering their dining area.

"I haven't really…started" she replied turning around. "That's what you get for ordering homemade…" she trailed of heading back to the kitchen. He mimicked her silently sitting on the table, a scowl plastered over his face. Mokuba just sat there and watched the whole scene, amusement across his features.

"See ya Seto" Mokuba said leaving. He grunted in response and drummed his fingers on the table. She was taking too long and he was hungry. He narrowed his eyes like a child would do. Not being able to take it anymore, the impatient Kaiba stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Not done yet" Serenity said, her back still turned, expecting him to come sometime. He reminded her of Joey when he was hungry, except Kaiba was even more irritating and annoying. She could deal with Joey, but Kaiba…well she wouldn't judge so quickly. After all, this was her first day but she had a pretty good idea of what he was going to be like.

"What are you doing then, poisoning my food?" he asked mockingly.

"Yes Kaiba…I'm poisoning your food for all the insults and labor you're making me do" she replied, sarcasm dripping heavily onto her response. She rolled her eyes when she got no reply. She turned around and met with his curious face. "If you don't trust me, then come have a look-see"

He walked over and leaned on the counter she was working on. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, feeling very uncomfortable right now; he was eyeing her every move. She regretted what she suggested. Not being able to take his presence around her, she turned to him and opened her mouth but while doing so she met with his eyes, his very curious eyes. She closed her mouth. He looked like a child that was watching her mother bake cookies. He looked…dare she say it…cute? Yes…he looked cute…adorable…peaceful.

Quickly she turned around going back to her work, trying desperately to cover the red hue that was plastered over her cheeks. She scowled at herself mentally, hearing Kaiba's amused chuckle. Evidently he had seen her blush. She exhaled softly and turned around again, trying to regain her composure.

"What…" she snapped annoyed. She looked into his eyes again; they were in their normal posture; smug and arrogance filling the depths of them. She frowned, disappointment flickering in her honey brown eyes for a second. She liked the curious face he had.

He shook his head, his chuckle lingering for a moment. "Are you done yet?"

"NO!" she yelled. Anger was boiling inside of her. She felt humiliated and tricked. Huffing she turned back around, tossing the potato chunks up a bit. She caught them elegantly with the frying pan and they began to sizzle.

"The burger is done" Kaiba pointed out.

"You want half a meal?"

"I waited long enough" he replied, grabbing the burger. She shook her head. He was acting like a child around her, like Joey. It's as if Joey's hunger for food reincarnated inside of him. That would be a laugh. "You forgot something" he said after taking a bite. She looked at him skeptically. "Pickles…"

She looked at him surprised. It might be true…

"And the meat could've been done more…" he continued. "I like it medium rare, remember that for future reference"

She rolled her eyes. No…maybe not. Joey was _never_ this picky. He ate whatever he got. She shook her head trying to clear Joey out of her mind. She was comparing him to much to Kaiba. "Whatever, here your fries are done" she said handing him the plate. "I'm done." She headed up the stairs, extremely exhausted.

Once there she did nothing but plop down on her bed, letting sleep overcome her.

* * *

"_Serenity, nice ta see ya again!" _

"_Hm…I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Serenity barked. _

_Joey pouted coming over to his sister. "I see you have found my presents…"_

_She had completely forgotten about them, with Kaiba and moving. She looked at him, remembering them. _

"_Yeah…Kaiba can make people forget things, with being a pain in da ass and all" he said, knowing what she was thinking. _

_She looked at him confused. How did he know about that? A memory couldn't have done that if he hadn't experienced it yet. Then what was he…a figment of her imagination? "Are you my conscious or something?" _

_Joey groaned. Obviously, Serenity **still **hadn't believed him. "No I'm not! I'm Joey! Just…not in the flesh and all…but my soul is here!" _

_She frowned. She didn't like the tricks her mind was playing with her. "Oh yeah…prove it!" That would get her mind…er…conscious? Whatever this wannabe figure of Joey was… _

"_Uh…hmm…let me just dink fiorst…" He stood there with a pondering expression across his face. He snapped his fingers. "Bingo I got it! Okay, you know the presents I got for you an' Mai?" He asked. She nodded. "If I get whatever's in them right, will ya believe me? I mean come on, only the person who bought them, me, would know right? Yes" _

_She considered it and he was right. She nodded, hesitant at first. "Okay, let's start with yours…it's this empty, small, but good enough building for your future restaurant! I bought it for you!" She was about to protest but he silenced with a hand. _

"_I ain't done. See I know that you're still a sophomore but you're going to become a senior this year! And then after that…badda boom, a restaurant waiting for you. It just needs some restoring…paint here and there oh and some furniture…" he trailed off. _

_She believed what he was saying… for now, going along with it, nodding. If he was right…talk about stepping into the twilight zone. Then again many freaky events happened to her brother and she experienced one of them. Anything is possible. "What did you get for Mai?" _

"_Huh…oh right. Um…a diamond necklace for her to wear in our supposed wedding." He kept quiet while she felt sympathy for him. "Uh…you betta go on now and wake up…besides someone's bugging you" _

_He disappeared leaving her to ponder. _

* * *

"Miss Wheeler, please wake up!" the maid called out, shaking her shoulders roughly. Serenity cracked open and eye and immediately awoke, confusion and weariness across her face. She sat up and faced the middle aged women. "My goodness…you're one heck of a heavy sleeper aren't you?"

Serenity opened her mouth to protest but the maid interrupted her. "Mr. Kaiba wants you to cook dinner." With that said, the maid left the room.

She looked at the digital clock beside her; dinnertime was around the corner. She didn't even know she slept that long. She groaned, stretching. She felt exhausted and stressed. Sighing, she headed towards the bathroom but the two presents caught her eye. She remembered the dream, as if on cue. She headed over to them, opening hers.

She gasped. "He was right…" she whispered, scanning the papers inside. She found keys inside also. She looked at Mai's present. She decided not to open it, since it wasn't hers, even though she had a feeling what might be inside. "I have to meet Mai"

* * *

**A/n:** I'm done! Please review. 


	9. Kaiba's Consciences

Path towards Depression

Chapter Nine: Kaiba's Consciences 

Three Days later…

Serenity sat in one of the musty benches that the subway station had. She looked up at where the trains would come to a halt but found it empty. A few stray people were there, which was really perplexing to her; it was the lunch hour. She shrugged; many strange things can happen.

She pondered of how Mai would react when seeing Joey's last gift. She wondered if Joey has been 'invading' her dreams also. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling tired from studies…to Kaiba.

She scowled when thinking of him. She truly regretted taking the job. He was a pain in the butt! She practically had to _beg_ to come here, which was another blow to her pride. He said no. She wouldn't take no for an answer, thus making her leave by her own will; secretly of course. She smirked wryly at how he would react when finding out that she was gone.

'_Probably a pay cut'_

She shrugged; knowing how to reply when getting the future pay cut. She smirked wickedly when a picture popped into her head. Unknowingly, she gave a small cackle.

"S-Serenity?"

Just like that Serenity's thoughts disappeared leaving her with blind confusion.

"M-Mai?" Serenity asked, recognizing the unsteady voice at once. She cocked her head and indeed Mai was there standing there with greater confusion across her face. "W-When did you get here? When did the train get here?" Serenity asked, collecting herself. She looked around her surroundings and saw that many people had arrived now, bustling along to their destinations. She blinked, taking it all in.

"Just a minute ago. Are you okay?" Mai asked, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. She sat down next to her.

'_I'm thinking too much…' _

"Fine, just fine" Serenity said, giving her a small, reassuring smile. She suddenly hugged her and Mai didn't hesitate to embrace her back. "I've missed you. How have you been?"

They pulled apart, Mai standing up. "I've been…alright" she replied, hesitantly which made Serenity look at her concerned. She dismayed it quickly and decided she would ask later.

"Come on; let's go catch up somewhere else" Mai said, noticing her expression.

"Sure"

* * *

Kaiba Mansion… 

Kaiba paced around his office, muttering things to himself. He couldn't keep still at all.

"Seto…_please_ stop pacing around like that. You're making me dizzy" whined Mokuba.

Kaiba didn't at all take heed of what Mokuba was saying but instead kept on going back and forth, to and fro.

'_That's it…I'm cutting off his coffee!' _

"You're acting like a deranged madman!" Mokuba suddenly yelled. Kaiba still went through his manner, never bothering to even listen to Mokuba. Mokuba growled, standing up and shaking Kaiba by the shoulders furiously, making him look like he was dangling off the floor. "STOP IT ALREADY!"

Kaiba blinked and looked at Mokuba blankly. He looked at Mokuba like he was noticing him in the room for the first time. "What is it Mokuba?"

Mokuba released him and gave out an aggravated cry and slammed the door on his way out. Kaiba blinked at the door, confused as to why Mokuba was acting like a…well… deranged teenager.

'_I need to cut his caffeine' _

Kaiba sighed and retreated to his trusty laptop and began doing any last minute work for his company project dealing with charity. Kaiba could be charitable if he wanted it to be…if Mokuba lead him in that direction, most of the time.

"Hm…I need a cater" he thought aloud.

Already many thoughts popped into his head of many of his favorite, high dining restaurants but as soon as they came, they disappeared leaving her with one particular person in mind. He smirked wickedly but it disappeared as soon as his conscience came to view.

"_Kaiba…you should know that she would have a mental breakdown if preparing hundreds of platters of food"_

"Precisely…that's my point" Kaiba thought aloud.

"_**She deserves it for escaping like that and for painting one of **your_ **_rooms" _**

He thought back to when pacing around the hallway. Every time he passed her door, a faint yet strong smell would greet him. Unable to contain the smell, he opened the door and a blast of intense, smelling paint met him, various colors, yellow, silver, and a hit of blue. He could see all of the room covered bed sheets, the floors below him following suit.

The walls were starting to develop a night scene, filled with bright stars and dim stars. Some of the original paint was still there.

Questions such as _"What is she turning this into? A nursery?" _developed…followed by a mad yell that shook the whole manor…which then resulted in searching the entire grounds _himself _for the redhead…which soon resulted in his obsessive pacing.

"That's very true…" Kaiba mused.

"_But that's a dire punishment. With her studies and all she won't be able to handle it" _

"**_That's the entire point you stupid angel!" _**

"_Go shove that fork up your ass!" _

The two bickered for awhile in Kaiba's head making him grow with annoyance by the second. He shook them away and they disappeared, though their advices still remained.

Kaiba groaned and thought for awhile what to do with Serenity. She deserved punishment and not a pay cut of which was the first thing that came to mind. She probably expected it. No, Kaiba would play a different game, one that would teach her to not mess with him.

The catering job was perfect.

He smirked deviously and as if on cue, the devil Kaiba appeared on his shoulder, doing a victory dance. The angel popped up moments later, a frown across his face.

"_Why do I even bother!" _

"**_Yes, why do you!" _**the devil said in between gleeful laughs.

The two disappeared and Kaiba was finally left alone to his thoughts.

* * *

"Mai, do you ever think of moving back here?" Serenity asked. She sipped her ice tea.

They had been sitting in the café for over twenty minutes, talking about anything new in their lives, Serenity ranting on and on about how much of a nuisance her new employer was, Mai listening attentively, laughing a bit for the first time in awhile.

She shrugged nonchalantly, also taking a sip of her drink. "If I'm needed—"

"Yes! You are needed!" Serenity quickly interjected a pleading look in her eyes.

Mai blinked and looked at the redhead, confusion across her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No…not really…just get lonely sometimes. The guys aren't really comfort, especially those two knuckleheads. Kaiba is much of a help either" Serenity muttered bitterly.

The blond gave her a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, I guess I know what you mean. It gets lonely too for me. I'm not really sociable as I was before" Mai sulked. She dropped her eyes and looked at her napkin, tracing the patterns on it with her fore finger.

Serenity looked up at her, she felt as if Mai was hiding something from her.

"Is something wrong?" Serenity inquired.

Mai gently shook her head and looked up at Serenity. "No…everything's fine. Just…thinking…" she trailed off. Serenity nibbled on her sandwich.

Serenity didn't know how to reply. She had an idea of what it was but was afraid to bring it up. But there were so many things she wanted to talk to her about…the dreams…the presents…

Serenity's head snapped up when thinking about the present. It had been the whole reason of why she was here, talking with Mai. She didn't exactly mention it over the phone, just said "Let's catch up a bit".

She bit her lip, her insides squirming of how Mai would react. If Joey's death made her leave Domino, then…She sighed and looked at the blond. No…she _needed_ to see this.

As if sensing Serenity's inner struggle, she looked up at the redhead and waved a delicate hand over her face when calling out her name wasn't working.

"O-Oh…I'm sorry!" Serenity quickly said. She sighed nervously and dug through her knapsack, taking out the lavender wrapped present hesitantly and set it over to Mai's side. She looked at Mai who instead looked at her sheepishly.

"I didn't know you were going to take our visit um…well seriously. I would've—"

Serenity quickly shook her head and pointed at the card. "It's not from me…um…it's from…well Joey. He bought it before…well…you know…" Serenity trailed off, eyes dropping towards the ground. She couldn't bear to see what expression Mai bore.

Mai stood there, absolutely speechless as she could do nothing but stare at the small, neatly wrapped present before her. She didn't even know if she could open it. Due to the fact that he was dead…or because her dream was right! She fidgeted in her seat, color drained from her face. This was much too far to be a coincidence.

To confirm her thoughts, she turned to Serenity and half blurted out half asked, "Serenity…um…did Joey leave you a present?" she asked nervously. She sat down impatiently, awaiting Serenity's answer.

"W-Why do you ask?" Serenity stammered. She smacked herself mentally. Why was she stammering? It wasn't like she switched the presents or anything.

"W-Well…y-you m-might think it's weird…" she trailed off. Mai had the same thoughts Serenity had when it came to Joey; would she be able to take it?

Serenity looked at Mai confused. This wasn't at all of what she was expecting. She was expecting…well tears, mourns, and so forth not questions. But she would go along with it, for her sake and Mai's.

"Go on" Serenity pressed, wiping the confused expression off, leaving a blank one behind.

"Well, I've been kinda having these…dreams…" Mai started nervously. She began her tale, while Serenity nodded aggressively, comparing her 'Joey Dreams' with Mai, speaking her tale also. In the end, both women looked at each other and a small smile spread across their faces.

For the first time, both had felt _pure_ joy burning inside of them. Sure this situation was very surreal, but Mai and Serenity had dealt with much more surreal situation/s before and like the rest…they were able to accept this one like the others, but still they had their guard up.

"So what now?" Mai asked.

"Well…you can open your present…" Serenity suggested. "Though I have an idea of what it might be…" She added mockingly. This talk with Mai had fully convinced her that Joey was still in contact…in a ghostly way but nonetheless, in contact.

Mai nodded, smiling brightly. She began to unwrap the folds and soon, she met with a velvet box. She immediately opened it and her mouth fell open at it. Serenity peered over her side and looked at it, admiring the stunning diamond, heart shaped locked.

"Open it. Maybe there's something inside!" Serenity said, excited.

Mai nodded and did as she told, fawning over the little picture that was embedded in it. It was a small picture of them in their first Valentines Day, Joey gesturing goofily with his fingers making a peace sign while Mai just wrapped her arms around him, picture being taken professionally (a picture booth).

"That goofball…" Mai chocked as she smiled softly, a tear falling. Serenity nodded, staring at Joey's picture, emotionally. She gave a small smile before tearing her eyes of the picture and sitting back down.

Mai snapped the locket shut and put it around her neck, smile falling now.

"I think I should be on my way…" Mai said standing up. Serenity looked up at her; there she had that hiding-something-look again.

"Mai, what are you hiding?" Serenity blurted outloud, unable to contain thoughts.

Mai looked at her before hesitantly sulking back to her seat. She groaned and put her head down. "I didn't really want anyone to know, just keep it to myself, but I don't think I can do that…its hard now that I think about it" Mai said her words muffled. Serenity could hear her crying now. She bit her lip; she wished she hadn't asked.

"I-it's o-okay. You don't h-have t-to tell me" Serenity stuttered. She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. When she didn't cease to stop, Serenity panicked. Before, she would've cried right along side with Mai but her tears were used up; gone. "Please Mai…"

What she heard next from the crying blond made a jolt of shock run through her body, from head to toe.

**

* * *

A/n:** Cliffy! XP 

What did Serenity hear next? It has to be something pretty big…hehe. Maybe some of you already know. Please review!


	10. Punishment

Path towards Depression

Chapter Ten: Punishment 

Kaiba arched an eyebrow when hearing the front door slam suddenly. He looked at the clock on his table and frowned. The digital read out read 2:15. Where did the time go?

Shrugging it off, he stood up. His original plan to labor Serenity was gone replaced with another one. After his devilish self planted the idea in his head, logic came next to his plan. She was still in college…which meant she wasn't a professional just yet. He had hired her because he was desperate. He concluded that To Rung hired her because they too were desperate.

Even if she was a professional, she would probably corrupt the food and he _couldn't _allow that.

He huffed. It was a good plan but it had absolutely no sense of logic in it. He shrugged it away and decided he would come up with something else. But for now, he would tediously scan his laptop, searching for things that might have been gone awry on the charity event he was hosting.

A knock interrupted his scanning.

"Come in"

Mokuba came over to his side, peering at his laptop. Kaiba looked at him in annoyance. "What is it Mokuba?" he asked gruffly.

"Looking for last minute things, huh" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba sighed. Obviously, his brother wasn't getting to the point. "Spill"

Mokuba groaned inwardly. "You know how you always just have some stupid ball? Why can't we do something different?"

"What did you do?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba flinched. His brother was good. Too good that it freaked him out sometimes.

"Well…"

"Mokuba…" Kaiba pressed, frowning.

"I think we should do an auction"

Kaiba frowned. "What sort of…auction?"

"A…bachelorette auction?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "You…didn't"

Mokuba looked down while Kaiba flung his arms above him and emitted an angry cry.

"The dances are so booooooooring. And we do them _every_ year. No one wants to do the same thing always you know! The auction might-no WILL be fun" Mokuba immediately protested.

"No Mokuba. Cancel it! Now!" Kaiba snapped.

"I already…send out the invites"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"Please Seto! This will be a big hit! I promise you!"

Kaiba stared at the teen. Intelligent and obedient at a young age yet mischievous when older. He frowned, wasn't it suppose to be the other way around? What irony.

He had to admit though; Mokuba was mature and responsible for his actions, excluding today's stunt and etcetera. He huffed.

"Why do you want to do this?"

Mokuba blinked, not expecting him to ask that. "What?"

"You heard me. Why do you want to do this so much?"

"Nevermind that…just…can I do it?"

"Hm…" Kaiba pondered aloud. He didn't like how secretive Mokuba was becoming. He would find out later on of what he was up to. "Alright" he said reluctantly. Mokuba cheered while Kaiba smirked wryly at his antics.

Mokuba snatched Kaiba's laptop. "You won't regret it"

"I hope not" Kaiba muttered.

He started out the door. "Hey Seto?"

"Hm…"

"I was lying about the invites" Mokuba grinned before running. Kaiba frowned. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He ran after Mokuba.

"Mokuba!"

"Yeah?"

"How many women do you have down?"

* * *

Mai sighed as she looked around the baby store, rummaging through things. She had retreated here when her chat with Serenity was over.

Shopping had always made her feel better but today…it just caused even more pain.

'_Might as well prepare' _

She touched her stomach unconsciously. Retrieving some items she went up ahead to the register. The saleswomen smiled at her and started to ring up the prices. Mai leaned against the counter, looking around the store, seeing couples shopping…together. She looked away.

Even if Joey was still in contact with her in a surreal way…it didn't feel the same. She wished he could be here with her, shopping with her, taking care of the baby, taking care of her.

"That'll be $44.50 miss" the saleswomen informed with her cheery voice. Mai took out her credit card and handed it over to her. The women smiled at her brightly and slid it and then packed all of Mai's belongings.

The women reminded of Serenity and her cheer, at least before the accident occurred.

Her face fell. She regretted telling Serenity. She knew she would react this way, surprised and mad. Even if she told her earlier, she could imagine her; mournfull. If she couldn't handle Joey's death, then could she be able to handle Joey's baby? Knowing that there was a little Joey in the baby?

'_I doubt it' _

"Thank you. Come again!" the saleswomen chirped.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion… 

Serenity wiped her brow. Painting was an art but it wasn't an easy job. But the classes she took in high school were enough to help her out. She smiled sardonically.

She dropped the brush and stood back, taking her masterpiece all in. It looked…serene. She loved the night and all its little lights. She smiled, loving what she did.

It might have looked childish but she didn't care. She believed there was a child in everyone, Mai having one literally.

She sulked. She lamented on leaving Mai alone like that. Mai need support, physically and emotionally. She couldn't just butt her out like that. Mai was feeling the same way she was…alone.

She snatched her cell phone and dialed her number. She groaned when her voicemail came on.

"Hey Mai. Um…I don't really know what to say but…can we meet again? Please? I'm sorry for just leaving like that. I really am. The last thing I want is for you to feel alone. I want to help you get through your pregnancy and other stuff. Call me back soon!"

She hung up and headed over to the door, feeling hungry suddenly even after she had a coffee and a banana muffin. She opened her door. Surprisingly, Kaiba was standing there.

"What?"

He entered her room, ignoring her protests about someone's privacy. He stared at her room and what became of it. "This is…"

"I don't care what you say! I'm leaving it how it is!"

Kaiba stared at her blankly, both soon locked eyes. Her serene atmosphere was overcome with uncomfortable ness radiating off of her. She didn't like how he was staring at her.

She looked away, Kaiba following suit, his eyes fixed on the art of night. Serenity stared at his back, confused by his sudden actions.

"You disobeyed my orders. You painted one of my rooms and you left in working hours" Kaiba now spoke. He was still looking at the walls, admiring it inwardly.

Serenity looked down, biting her lip from talking back, holding back her protests. Somehow she knew her punishment wouldn't be a pay cut.

"That's unacceptable" he said, turning around, blowing an invisible blast of air filled with intimidation. She looked up, arching an eyebrow. His eyes told him he was very serious yet she could see a thin layer of…glee. His growing smirk confirmed that. She frowned, just what _was_ her punishment? All she could tell was she wasn't going to like it very much, that she was sure of.

"You're lucky you have the two year contract. It goes in your favor also otherwise I would have fired you immediately. I don't appreciate people who don't obey me"

She rolled her eyes. _'Pretty hard to fire me when you have no one else to hire Kaiba boy'_

She smirked secretly, but unfortunately not secretly enough, he noticed.

"I assure you I can find a replacement. You're not the only chef I know"

"Very true…but I _am_ the only one who'll work for you" Serenity replied, grinning. Kaiba grimaced.

"_Hahaha, that's the Wheeler respect for you Kaiba!" _

"Enough talk…" Kaiba snapped. Serenity stopped grinning, rolling her eyes instead. He crossed his arms. "We're having a charity ball –_auction-_ next week—"

'_Blah, blah, blah god you talk so much!' _

"—you're going to be one of the bachelorette's there"

Serenity's comments of Kaiba halted when hearing the last of his words. She blinked and glared at him.

"You're nuts if you think I'm agreeing on that. Selling oneself to men…" she trailed off, muttering words.

"I'm not asking you, I'm _ordering _you"

She scoffed. "No way!"

He walked towards her. She felt uncomfortable again. He looked like a predator ready to hunt for his prey, her being his prey. She crossed her arms, trying desperately to distance herself with them but to no avail. His height gave him a huge advantage.

He bent down, close to her ear. "You _will_ do it" he whispered harshly.

She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes at his aggressiveness and her short height.

"_GET AWAY FROM MY SISTA RICH BOY!" _

Joey's ghostly figure made a fist and charged down at Kaiba, thoughts of slugging him coming to mind, all sense of logic gone. _"ARGH! I forgot! Damn this!" _He cried out when he passed through Kaiba.He stood behind Kaiba, swearing rapidly.

Serenity looked past Kaiba, eyes widening when seeing a figure outlined into the shape of Joey. She blinked but the image wouldn't go away. Slowly the figure came into better view and truly it was Joey. Her eyes widened into the shape of saucers.

Kaiba looked at her questionably. He followed her eyes to the back of him. He cocked his head, finding nothing. "Wheeler!" he snapped.

Quickly she looked away and stared at Kaiba. "Hm…?" Serenity muttered ponderingly. Kaiba arched an eyebrow. She shook her head, thoughts of their conversation coming to view. "Oh yeah…" she mumbled quietly to herself. "I'm not doing it!"

Kaiba studied her face. She was acting beyond weird her normal strange behavior. Dismissing the thoughts, he reached into his coat pocket, taking out a folded piece of paper.

Her eyes widened and she immediately made a grab for it but failed, due to his superior height. She cursed, hating her inferior height. "Give it back!"

"Do it or else, this goes to shreds" he said, waving Joey's present to her in the air. She made a grab for it again and instantly he retracted his arm. He rolled his eyes and her continuous attempts but soon smirked. He had to admit, he liked the way she wasn't giving up. He savored the hatred she had for him in her eyes.

She huffed and balled her fists. "Give it back Kaiba!" she said, trying to reach for papers once more. He smirked as he raised his arm. She couldn't take it anymore. With a fist, she aimed it for his jaw. He immediately grabbed a hold of it. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

He was surprised she was going towards violence now. Narrowing his eyes, he flung the fist back down to her side. She looked down, biting her lip.

"Enough games. You will do it"

"No!"

He ripped a bit of the folded papers, her gasping in surprise. She looked at him venomously.

"I hate you" she seethed.

"I don't pay you to_ like_ me Wheeler" he drawled coldly. She narrowed her eyes.

He walked towards her door. "I'll return this after the charity auction"

**

* * *

A/n:** Kaiba is cruel! Most of you figured it out in the last chapter that Mai was pregnant. :P Good for you. Please review! 


	11. When Blue clashed with Red

Path towards Depression 

Chapter Eleven: When blue clashed with red 

Three days later…

The blond gaped at Serenity as if she had grown two heads. "Are you serious? He can't do that!" Mai immediately spluttered.

The redhead let her head slump down against the armrest of the couch, banging on it softly. "I did a stupid thing Mai, a very idiotic thing. What was going on in my head when I decided to work for him…?"

"But…But…he can't do that!" Mai said again, enraged.

Serenity's head snapped up. "Yes Mai…he can!"

"Isn't blackmailing against the…law or something!"

"I'm not sure, but even if it was…Kaiba could slither around it like a snake" Serenity said with venom as her eyes narrowed dangerously, Mai following suit.

The enraged blond then stood up, determination and anger across her face. "I'm gonna march down there and set him straight"

A small smile twitched her lips and soon started laughing. Mai looked down at her quizzically.

"What…you don't think I can do it?" Mai huffed as she sat back down, crossing her arms.

Serenity shook her head and ceased her giggles, smiling brightly. "Your optimism is so funny" She sighed, the smile still lingering.

It wasn't too long ago that they called up one another date (meeting in Mai's apartment) and decided to handout their apologies. Soon their mushiness turned into a deep conversation about their lives. Mai was fine right now, financially, emotionally, but not physically, experiencing expected nausea. She was working at home right now, still going on with her fashion career except doing all the work at home now when she felt good enough to work.

As for Serenity, well we all know. Kaiba.

One word that caused all her problems. One _person _that caused her problems. She truly regretted the day she met Seto Kaiba. That annoying bastard…

"Well what are you going to do?"

Serenity sighed and looked her way. "Nothing…just go to the freaking shit and get it over with"

Mai frowned, disapproving. "She stood up and grabbed Serenity's arm pulling her up to her feet. "Come on, we're going to Kaiba"

Serenity immediately halted her, sitting her down again. "If he won't listen to me Mai, do you think he'll listen to you?"

"Once I give rich boy a piece of my mind…" She trailed off, muttering incoherent words.

Serenity shook her head and sat next to her. Both kept quiet, being overwhelmed with their own thoughts. Finally, Mai broke the silence.

"Well…"

Serenity looked her way, snapping out of her reverie at the moment. "…As long as you're going to a party, you might as well…dress fashionably" Mai smiled brightly while Serenity rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion…

Mokuba Kaiba hummed quietly to himself as he scanned through his brother's database of the charity event. So far so good…

The big day was approaching fast, being tonight in fact. Hey it didn't hurt to a last, last, minute check.

He was about to close his laptop when a familiar name appeared suddenly. He furrowed his eyebrows quizzically before blinking and staring that the screen again.

He closed the laptop and immediately went over to his brother's office. Surprisingly he wasn't there.

Mokuba turned around and headed for his room. He entered it without bothering to knock, not really caring at the moment. Kaiba looked on about to Mokuba, an eyebrow arched.

"Didn't I teach you better manners?" Kaiba said gruffly as he quickly buckled up his belt. His chest was bare, a bit moister splattering it and hair matted a bit. Obviously Kaiba had just stepped out of the shower.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and proceeded to what he was going to say. "Why is Serenity in the list of bachelorettes? She's the _last_ person who would sign up Seto…" Mokuba trailed off, not needing to say further, knowing his brother would understand.

Kaiba shrugged nonchalantly as he matted the towel against his chest, drying of the remaining water. "I don't know Mokuba"

"What'd you do?" Mokuba immediately spoke, not buying it.

Kaiba turned around. "Nothing Mokuba"

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna find out what's going on Seto…" Mokuba said before going out the door.

Kaiba chuckled softly before putting on his shirt.

* * *

Mai's Apartment…

Mai smiled cheerily as she walked through the hallways of her apartment, going to her studio, dragging Serenity along.

"Mai, I don't want to look presentable for Kaiba"

Mai halted suddenly, Serenity meeting with her backside. "Who says it was for him? It's for the person who _buys_ you"

Serenity groaned, frowning. "Yeah…I don't want to look presentable for him either"

Immediately Serenity met with sketches and various colors. Cloths were littering the place. A table was in the corner, stacked with more sketches. Two, no three racks of clothes were lined up and against the wall. Mai looked at her nervously.

"Haha…don't mind the mess please," Mai said as she waved her hand daintily.

"Okay" Serenity said hesitantly.

Mai pushed her onto a chair that was against the wall and started sorting through racks of clothes.

Serenity sighed. "Who ever came up with the stupid idea of having a stupid sell-yourself auction…?" She muttered.

"Well think about it this way…its for a good cause and its only _one_ date. What's the worse that can happen?"

"Well he can try to—"

"Don't you take kickboxing?" Mai sharply cut off, knowing what Serenity was going to say. Serenity smiled softly. Mai had a solution for almost everything.

"Yeah…but stopped going to classes after I started working for Kaiba"

Mai crinkled her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I don't have time. With classes and cooking for him…get tired at the end of the day"

"Hm…" Mai mused, understanding. "I see"

Serenity stood up going to her side, tired of sitting down. "Nice dresses" she commented as she too started going through the rack of clothes herself.

"How about this white one" Serenity said as she pulled out a dress.

"Not in that rack hun, that's for people who already ordered. Sorry"

Serenity pouted, crossing her arms. Mai looked at her.

"What?" she said as she held her hands mid way up the air. She frowned. "Besides, what happened to not looking elegant?"

Serenity fumed while Mai smirked. "I'm just kidding. Hey, how about this one?" Mai said as she held up a black dress.

Serenity looked at it and shrugged. "Sure why not?"

Mai studied it for a second time before shaking her head and placing it back in the rack. "Nah, everyone wears black nowadays"

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Come on Mai, I really don't have all day"

"Okay, okay"

"How about this blue one?" Serenity asked.

"Too light against your hair"

"Green?"

"Christmassy…red and green. No way Hun" Mai immediately replied, Serenity fuming. "Ooh how about this red one? It'll really get men to bid on you"

Serenity crossed her arms. "Mai, the dress its really, really pretty but the whole point of me going there is to NOT look attractive and NOT get bid on. Just go on in there in a simple dress and…"

"Oh hush" Mai said as she rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a party pooper" she grabbed her arm and pulled her into the dressing room.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion…Night time…

Serenity fumbled with the doorknob of her room. She growled, throwing down the bags that were filled with accessories and her dress. Mai had given her some to 'pretty herself up'.

She sighed, relieved when it finally complied with her wishes. She shoved the two bags in and entered, dumping all the contents on her bed. She flipped on a switch and plopped herself against the bed, groaning when coming into contact with something. She sat up, reaching for the something, coming into contact with a hanger, a dress hanging off the hanger.

She stood up examining the black dress outlined with red. She blinked twice, awed by the dress. It was truly magnificent (not to mentions probably expensive).

"Wow" she uttered unknowingly. She couldn't stop staring at it. Soon though, she snapped back into reality and threw the dress down, crossing her arms. No way in hell was she wearing something that was from Kaiba.

She cocked her head up into the air and took out Mai's dress. It wouldn't feel right wearing Kaiba's dress but Mai's. She smiled; she could at least try to have a good evening there with hers. Beside, now that she looked at it, Mai's dress was much more prettier.

"Hm…is that a good thing?" She shrugged. "Whatever"

Kaiba sighed as he fixed his tie. He growled when seeing it wouldn't go on straight. He redid the tie, a bit satisfied when it complied.

It was good enough.

He stared himself in the mirror. He wasn't like all the other businessmen that decided to wear tuxes. It was really frivolous to wear them at events like these. He went along with his business look, making it a bit more fancy, wearing a dark blue shirt and black tie, suit being black.

He left his room going towards Mokuba's. He frowned when Mokuba didn't answer. "Mokuba"

No answer. He walked away, thinking he was already downstairs. Mokuba did always have a habit dressing faster then him.

He walked down the hall towards Serenity's room, knocking first like the polite gentleman he was…

No answer. He frowned. No way would she be able to dress faster than him. She was a…girl, a girl who spend hours doing hair and makeup.

He knocked on her door again but met with the same result. "Wheeler…"

Again, no answer. He opened the door, not caring how rude he was being. It was pitch black. He flicked on the light switch. The room sprang to life with the bright light, the stars on her mural dancing.

There was no sign of her being here. The dress he bought for her was sitting on the bed. Closing the door he went down the stairs, frowning.

At the second floor he could see Mokuba and Serenity chatting in the first floor. He gaped at her and her red dress. It fit her perfectly, placing itself perfectly against her curves, her shoulders bare with only a thin shawl covering them. The red dress was simple but elegant, small designs going down, ending at her knees.

He made his appearance, going down the steps slowly, eyes staring at the two but barely focused on Mokuba. They looked up and saw the scowling Kaiba.

Serenity sighed inwardly. She would love it if only Mokuba came along. He turned his frame towards her, frowning.

"Why aren't you wearing the dress I bought for you?"

"Because I didn't want to" Serenity answered simply. "Besides, it's much better than yours" she said crossing her arms. "Who said you had to buy me a dress anyway?"

Kaiba scoffed. "Knowing it came from your family—"

"Oh please—"

"Hey!" Mokuba yelled, stopping the both from their usual bickering. "Come on…we're here to have fun remember"

She stared at him, scoffing quietly. "Let's just go…" she muttered. She led the way, Mokuba soon following and Kaiba…well he just stood there looking at her. His eyes trailed down her form, all the way down to her clicking heels. What an interesting sound it made.

Her anger was cute and challenging.

She turned her head, soon turning around completely. Mokuba looked at her before rolling his eyes and continuing, muttering things about being late.

She firmly placed a hand on her hip looking at him, frowning. "Are you just going…stand there!" She nearly screamed. The redhead was running out of patience; she wanted to get this hellhole of a night over with but he was making it impossible to.

He said nothing and strode over to her side, giving her one last smirk. He held the door open for her, her looking at him quizzically before proceeding.

He was playing games with her, she was sure of.

* * *

Kaiba stifled up a sigh as he walked around the empty ballroom. He watched as Mokuba walked around, barking orders to whoever came across his path. He chuckled softly, remembering that it used to be him that used to do the very same thing.

In a few moments, this place would be crowded with rich people, wads of checks and cash ready to go out in the center of the room, where all the donations were placed in a clear box. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, eyes still wandering around the room.

It was truly beautiful, one of the beautiful places here in Japan. Lights, designs and many more whimsical things hung around the room. Beside the room, the location was perfect, being alongside by a beach.

He could see floods of women entering the stage all looking at him while blushing or giggling in an uncontrollable way. All but Serenity, who was at the end of the line. Her arms were crossed and her face full of scorn. She looked his way, narrowing her eyes. He snickered quietly. She growled and turned away, facing her attention to the women in front.

Time passed and Mokuba's orders stopped, people filed in and the whole room was faced with commotion.

Kaiba was situated in a reserved table, nibbling on his meal quietly, Mokuba chatting with a friend.

The exquisite dinner was finished. Mokuba turned his head towards the donation box; it was midway full.

'_Not a bad start…hm…I bet the ladies would bring the real cash' _

He stood up and excused himself from the table, going towards the stage. He made a short speech of gratification, thanking whoever came to his mind that helped with this fundraiser.

"Alright. What we have been waiting for…well, us gentlemen that is!" He grinned while the men cheered. Women scoffed and rolled their eyes. "Our first bachelorette…"

One by one, the women stood out, a bright smile on their face. Bids were made, the highest now three thousand fifty.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. This was pathetic and degrading.

An excellent punishment for Serenity.

By midway, Kaiba was playing with his leftover food. Not a very good habit but the hell with it, he was bored. The women weren't doing anything to waver him. Soon, a certain description made him raise his eyes. Serenity was up.

A forced smile was upon her face. She stood there doing nothing, only eyes scanning the crowd. Unlike the other women, she was very…still. She didn't bother to flaunt her beauty.

Her honey brown eyes met with a pair of emerald eyes and she stopped herself from frowning.

Duke Devlin.

His expression held confusion but soon turned into a friendly smile. A wink soon followed.

She urged herself to not throw up.

Murmurs filled the hall, all gazing at her beauty. Kaiba looked away and continued playing with this food.

'_Perverts!' _Serenity scolded silently.

She was basically like all the other women except having an aura of a different personality. What interested them the most was that they never saw her.

"Alright let's start with…five hundred," Mokuba cried out.

Hands flew up like it did with the other women. Serenity couldn't refrain from rolling her eyes. Some men noticed it and wanted her even more.

Mokuba grinned and continued raising the price slowly.

"A thousand!"

"Fifteen hundred!"

"Two thousand five hundred!"

"Four thousand!"

By this time, the crowd applauded, leaving Serenity to blush mildly. She looked down, not knowing what else to do. This night was getting…interesting. The bidding on her exceeded over the limit. She didn't know if she should feel proud, or disgusted.

All she knew was, she wanted to get off the stage already. She saw Kaiba get up from his seat, going to some destination.

She looked up, her face void of emotion as she tried to find the person who made the last bid. She saw Duke in the crowd sitting back down, a triumphant smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes; it _had _to be him.

"Going once…twice—"

"Five thousand" a deep voice called out. Serenity's head as well as other's head's flew to wear it was coming from but couldn't find the source.

She frowned. _'Just great…just freaking great' _

It was Duke's turn to frown. He shouted out a higher bid. "Five thousand five hundred!"

"Six thousand" the voice called out again.

Applause ripped through the halls as well as whistles but this time Serenity didn't blush. Her mind was to0 preoccupied with who the mystery bidder was.

Duke stood up, a scowl on this face. "Six thousand five hundred!"

"Seven thousand five hundred!"

Applause started up again. Duke sat back down, muttering things under his breath. He knew no matter how high he bid, the mystery man would upstage him.

Mokuba stared out looking for the mystery bidder. Shrugging he put the microphone up to his mouth calling out, "Going once, twice… well…I guess our…mystery bidder gets her!" He banged the gavel. Applause once more ripped through the ballroom. Serenity gave one last smile before exiting the stage. Her smile quickly vanished as soon as she stepped foot in the back.

Women looked her way and scoffed.

She frowned but not because of the snooty women…Who was the mystery bidder?

She scanned her eyes around the other ladies, one by one men coming up to them to claim their 'prize'. She crossed her arms and sat in a nearby chair, inwardly groaning. Soon some sick, perverted creep would be coming up to her. She sulked, arms firmly propped up against her knees. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to seek some sort of relaxation. This whole night was…words couldn't really say it.

When she opened them, the backstage was practically empty. There was one lady who was stuffing accessories back into her purse. She stood up and gave a glare towards Serenity and cocked her head, linking arms with a man.

She looked after them and rolled her eyes. It wasn't her fault Duke bid on her, thus raising the price. She didn't ask to be bid on.

The backstage was empty and eerie but a nice place to have peace. This was a nice place to hang out for the evening. She wouldn't have to be in the chatter amongst the rich people. Bidder or no bidder she would stay here, being engulfed with her thoughts. And if that got boring, she would fetch her cell phone and start a conversation with Mai.

Before she could think any further, heavy footsteps met her ears. She stilled, not moving. This was not a good place for a girl to be. It was quiet, eerie, and important of all…empty.

She frowned. She would not panic. Panic was not an option. Some of those kickboxing classes must still be in her.

She looked directly at the entrance of the backstage. _'I'm being paranoid. It could be anybody. And there's an event going on here…no one would dare start something' _

Some of her fear vanished with the optimistic thought, but still…she could not get her eyes off the entrance of the backstage.

Finally, the person revealed himself and she immediately frowned, revolted.

She leaned against the metallic chair and crossed her arms. Of all the people…it _had_ to be him. She would rather prefer Kaiba to him any day. Maybe not…but that's not the point.

"Hey 'Ren…" Duke Devlin greeted. He walked towards her, pulling up a chair beside her. Saying 'what's up' to her was out of the question. Many things were up. He could tell just by looking at her.

"Duke" she greeted firmly. She didn't even bother to look at him.

"So what's with the scowl?" He said casually as he leaned against his chair. His hip nudged Serenity's when moving. She shuddered. Last thing she wanted was him…_bumping_ into her.

"No offence Duke but it's not really none of your business" As pissed of she was, she still had her manners…coming now and then.

He put his hands up in the air. "I totally understand. What are you doing here?" he asked fondly. He didn't stare at her but what was ahead of him.

"Peace" she uttered.

"Pardon?"

She rolled her eyes slightly so he couldn't see her. "I came here for peace"

"Ah…I see" he said going along with her game. "Yeah, pretty hectic out there…What's with the bachelorette thing?" he blurted out. "I was pretty surprised when I saw—"

She stood up, cutting him off. "I'm not here to play 21 questions Duke. Go play with someone else"

She started towards the backstage exit, rushing out of there quickly before Duke could respond, but with doing so she bumped Kaiba, another person she really didn't want to see. She lost her balance until Kaiba held her up with an arm. She looked at him and withdrew her arm.

"Watch where you're—"

"Oh shut up" she cut him off, shoving past him. She didn't need to bugged by another annoying person.

He quickly grabbed her arm, yanking it so she turned to him again. She stared at him venomously, violent words and severe actions coming into mind. How_ dare_ he do that?

She stood still, paralyzed with anger.

He stared down at her too, an unmoving expression. "Let's get going now" he uttered.

She pulled her arm against his grasp, rubbing it unconsciously. "_Excuse me?_ What do you mean _go_!"

"I know you want to stay but it says here I've got a… date with you" he drawled, handing her a slip of white paper. She read it and frowned.

"You're that…that mystery bidder!"

**

* * *

A/n: First of all…I want to thank ****EVEYONE**…I mean **EVERYONE** who has reviewed for this story and still is sticking to it. Your reviews make me continue this story and itreally makes me appreciate you guys...er...girls.First of all…I want to thank …I mean who has reviewed for this story and still is sticking to it. Your reviews make me continue this story and itreally makes me appreciate you guys...er...girls. 

I know that I haven't been updating as fast as I should have but…school has started and lots of craziness opened with it. High school just plainly…sucks! As much as I want to ramble about it, I can't because I know all of you have other, better things to read/do. But if you don't…you can read about it in my Xanga where ramblings never end. It's in my homepage.

I just ask you one favor…please review!


	12. Just when they were getting along

Path towards Depression

Chapter twelve: Just when they were getting along…

"You're…you're that mystery bidder!" Serenity cried out while flinging her arms up in the air. She looked at him in surprise and bewilderment. What was he up to? Was this part of some sick plan of his? Right now, all she good do was stare at him, gape at him with pure, unreasonable hatred.

His famous smirk caused her to growl in a un-lady like way. She took a deep breath and tried to rationalize herself. Kaiba saw this and arched an eyebrow. She was really trying not to bite his head off. When she regained her posture, she was left with one question in her mind.

"Why…" she thought aloud, uttering the single word softly at him. He blinked and stared at her, leaning against a stage frame, her doing the same. She put her head down, frowning in thought. Her hair fell over her head like a restless curtain. Vulnerability came to mind when seeing her like that. She looked like lost child, but wouldn't act like one. Instead of fear she was left with stubborn curiosity.

"Come on" he said and wordlessly, he grabbed her wrist dragging her across the stage gently. She hesitated at yelling at him but shrugged it off, complying with his wishes for now. He wasn't being a total jerk…yet.

* * *

Dark violet eyes scanned the lively crowd for a pair of aqua eyes with blond hair to go. He had seen a glimpse of her earlier but hadn't gotten a chance to actually speak with her. They weren't the best of friends but met each other frequently, him being her employer. Rebecca Hawkins had been working as one of his many secretaries but they barely talked saying the usual 'good mornings' to each other. Mokuba would steal glances at her, quietly admiring her beauty.

He remembered inviting her, hearing the words "sure I'll come" come straight from her mouth. Where was she? Did she leave already?

"Mr. Kaiba!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when hearing her voice. Controlling himself, he turned around and greeted the petite blond with a smile.

"I was just looking for you" Mokuba blurted out. He smacked himself mentally. _'Why'd I go and have to say that!' _He smiled awkwardly while Rebecca stifled a giggle, biting her lip desperately. She didn't want to look bad in front of her boss, even if they were the same age.

It was awkward at first when finding out that a person a couple of months older than her would be her employer. Calling him 'sir' and 'Mr.' made her feel like he was old. But since they didn't converse as much, it turned out to be okay. Now however, well she thought this was starting to become their first conversation.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Um…well…have you eaten yet?" Mokuba asked, his question leading away from his personal thoughts.

"Yeah. Good meal Mr. Kaiba"

Mokuba frowned softly and began walking motioning her to follow. "You can call me Mokuba. To be honest, I feel…old when they address me with 'Mr.'"

Rebecca giggled softly, musing quietly at how they shared a common opinion.

"It's true!" Mokuba rebutted making Rebecca go through fits of laughter once more. She couldn't hold it in no matter how hard she tried. Mokuba soon joined in, her laugh making him laugh. He was amazed at how natural he could be around her. He grinned to himself.

"I'm sorry" she hiccupped a while later. "Mr.…I mean _Mokuba_" She took a deep breath and grinned.

Never had she felt so loose around a person. Her guard was up and ready, but here now…of all people, she was laughing with her employer, her boss, and their conversation had just begun. She smiled nervously, her barrier back up again when realizing what she was doing. What happened to the strict her, the one that would finish school and then think about relationships? She had changed her views in life, trying to plan out certain events that she wanted to happen. No longer was she the love struck girl who followed little Yugi around.

She frowned, she was sounding like the elder Kaiba.

She had her fun but not enough. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed like this. It was amazing to her. She wanted to feel this way more often.

"Is something wrong?" Mokuba asked. The girl blinked, coming out of her current thoughts. She examined her surroundings seeing they were near the beach. A wooden road was separating them from the cold sand. For fun, she stepped in the sand, liking the feeling of when her sandal sank. She lifted it and shook it off, smiling. Mokuba arched an eyebrow at the whole thing.

She looked at him, smile still plastered on her rose colored lips. Mokuba scrunched his eyebrows. "Um…"

"Sorry. I just haven't been to the beach for awhile" she replied sheepishly. Mokuba nodded in understanding.

"Want to take a walk?" He offered. Rebecca hesitated and he saw this. "Or we can go back inside" he added quickly. She smiled.

"Sure, let's take a walk.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Serenity asked after awhile. She wasn't patient enough to deal with silence while he dragged her to who knows where. Sometime when they were walking, his hand had slithered out of her wrist and onto her hand. At first it was awkward but he wouldn't let go, having a tight grip on it. She admired the warm feeling it gave off.

She knew she should have been complaining or objecting but she didn't. Her throat was filled with jumbled up words; she couldn't speak. She sighed and let him, having her guard up two more layers. Trusting him at the moment (or ever) was an understatement, but she knew he wouldn't do something _that_ treacherous…not in front of so many people. Would he? She didn't know him well enough to answer that.

He turned his head and forced himself to smile softly. She looked at him puzzled; now he was truly up to something. Never in her experiences with Kaiba had she seen him smile at her or at anyone (excluding Mokuba). In a way, she felt…special but she also felt curious and very confused.

She had to admit, he had a nice smile.

He led her out the back entrance where the beach was. She looked in front of her, waves crashing onto the solid rocks heavily, beach air flowing breezily towards them. She tugged at his hand, signaling that she wanted to go back inside. He gripped it tightly and squeezed it, a way of saying 'trust me'.

He didn't wait for a response. Stepping out into the cold, he pulled her to come and she complied wordlessly. Did she really have any other choice? Sighing, she looked at him accusingly. She wanted to yell at him but his sudden change in personality made her want to stay near him and study what he was up to. Never once during their small journey had he insulted her. This intrigued her. She wanted to find out what was going on here.

"Okay…" she said sternly, trailing off. "Why are we here?"

"Would you rather go back to the party?" he drawled. An immediate 'no' came up to her thoughts and she kept silent. The party was filled with all the snobby bachelorettes and some perverted rich people and the last thing she wanted to do was get in touch with them. Also, Duke was there and he was on the top of her list to not see people.

"You can think of this as a date" he stated.

She arched an eyebrow. "You aren't…serious…?" she asked, crossing her arms after regaining her composure. She stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. She refrained herself from rolling her eyes. "You sure know how to treat a girl…" she remarked wryly.

"Would you rather be in an intimate place where we are alone with nothing between us but food?"

"The food sounds nice" she commented dryly. She grinned, laughing quietly.

He scoffed. "You definitely inherited your mongrel of a brother's appetite"

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him intensely. Just when things were going so well…he just had to screw it up. Involuntarily, she socked him in the shoulder with all her might. He turned his head slowly, arching an eyebrow.

"Nice punch…want me to show you mine?"

Her eyes went as wide as saucers as he expected her to do. He smirked widely.

"You wouldn't?" she challenged even so.

"You don't know me well enough to say that" he rebutted. She folded her arms and huffed, disgusted by him. She would rather go back to the party.

"What are we going to do here anyway? The date doesn't have to be _today_. It could be a billion years from now or **never**!" she yelled, changing the subject. He laughed at her anger. "You think this is funny Kaiba!"

His laughter continued while she huffed. She leaned against the wall. He stopped. Both were silent for a while, Serenity's teeth chattering inside her mouth. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Any minute now she was going to fall asleep. His suit jacket on her shoulder awakened her, leaving her with surprise.

"Thanks" she muttered softly.

"Do you hate me?" he asked solemnly.

She turned her head at him. "What?"

"Do you hate me?" He turned his head and looked at her directly. He was actually being serious.

"I can't hate anyone—"

He laughed bitterly interrupting her response. She narrowed her eyes. "I'm being serious. I know I say 'I hate you' sometimes but honestly…I don't hate them. I just don't _like_ them. There's a difference you know," she explained.

"So do you _like_ me?"

She was silent. He was annoying and vengeful. He made her do things that she didn't want to do just to amuse him. She took the place of his entertainment after Joey died. How could a person like such a person?

"Depends" she replied, shrugging. She turned away from him and gazed upon the sea. He arched an eyebrow.

"Depends…" he mused. "On what?"

"Well…at the moment…you're nice" she answered truthfully. "But I bet as soon as we go home you're going to turn into a pain in the ass like I face with everyday" she replied matter-of-factly with a slight edge. Instead of replying with a shrew remark, he chuckled. Her reply was a fact and not an insult. He accepted that.

They were silent again before he asked her to join him in a walk. Standing around was becoming a pain to his long legs. He needed a walk. She agreed, talking off her sandals.

After a moment of silence, she asked him "Why are you mean to me?" She knew the answer but she wanted it to come straight from his mouth.

"Annoying you," he corrected. "…Is amusement to me."

She stopped walking. "And what benefit does it give you?" she asked, scowling.

"Your expression_"_

She rolled her eyes, trying not to let his comment get to her. Her anger provokes him with glee. "When will you stop acting like a grade school student…?" she muttered. He said nothing but gave a teasing smirk. They began walking again, Serenity ignoring the smirk.

The more she ignored him, the more he would get tired of annoying her and eventually stop. It worked with Joey in their younger years but Kaiba was a different story. He was old, hard to manipulate, and mature (excluding his current behavior of annoyance). She rolled her eyes heavenward. How long could she take it? Knowing Kaiba, it wouldn't take long to break her. She would have to _very_ hard.

Dismissing her thoughts, she yawned, signaling to him that she was tired but she still had questions to ask him. "Why'd you bet on me?" she asked. The question was bugging her since she found out it was him. There was no room to ask him earlier.

He shrugged. "Don't know…gut told me too" he replied briskly.

She looked at him quizzically. "Liar…" she accused looking at him directly.

This evening made him want to blurt out things that he would have never blurt out before. His questions in thought were becoming a statement/question to her. He eyed her all the way down…was it her startling beauty tonight that unlocked his thoughts?

Her eyes were worse; it was childlike and pout-like. It reminded him of Mokuba's eyes when he was younger. It made him want to talk to him endlessly.

He sighed, frustrated. This had carried on out too long. "Let's head back," he stated coldly. Without another word, he started heading back, her trailing after him closely. He was back. She kept quiet and pondered.

She had to admit that Kaiba was being civil to her during when conversing, at times. Did he now just realize that he was…socializing? She smiled when realizing that the answer was yes. He too had realized and got his barrier back up again. She sighed…just when they were getting along.

* * *

**A/n: **Thanks to everyone who still sticks to this story. I really appreciate this. I've been very busy lately, staying late, more homework…stupid science fair project. Bah…I'm not here to make excuses. I'm here to give out thank yous. So thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and asking me to update, it doesn't annoy me as much as before. It actually kinda makes me appreciate you because you still want to read this story, even though I've been kinda neglecting it and that goes for all my stories. So once again…THANK YOU! 


	13. Feelings of burning rage

Path towards depression

Chapter Thirteen: Feelings of burning rage

Kaiba awoke to his annoying but useful alarm clock. He snapped open his eyes at the beeping, not moving an inch. With a smack on the clock, silence engulfed the blue room once again. He closed his eyes again; today wasn't a day worth getting up for. Stocks were good and his trusted committees of employees were working on products. His job today was to relax. Pulling the covers up to his neck and snuggling into a position more comfortable, he went back to sleep. Sleeping in late for one day wouldn't be a dramatic change to his normal lifestyle.

A few doors down, Serenity was going through the same thing but her conscience told her better, unlike Kaiba's and also, she had school. Huffing, she woke up from her comfortable bed and went to the bathroom, washing up. After done with the usual necessities, she dressed in a white turtleneck and black slacks. Grabbing her backpack and books, she closed the door behind her, locking it firmly.

The mansion was eerie and quiet but she didn't let it get to her. Making her way towards the kitchen, she prepared breakfast for the Kaiba brothers, cereal for herself. The elegant, sleek, silver clock that hung on one of the kitchen walls read six thirty. Her class started at seven thirty and ended at eleven. Another class took place at the evening time around seven. She had time. Yawning, she went to the refrigerator and grabbed necessary ingredients.

While cooking, she mused of yesterday night's events, smiling softly. Kaiba was more open yesterday than he had been with her ever. It made her feel special and made her heart leap for an unexplainable reason. He was an annoying ass at times but yesterday it was nice to be around him for once, that is until towards the end when he returned to his usual moody behavior, keeping silent and cold. Never once again had he talked to her in the evening and she didn't bother to question it, knowing the answer.

He realized that he was being social with her and stopped immediately when realizing it. Giggling softly, she flipped the pancake she was preparing for Mokuba. It had grown to become his favorite.

The amusement for the day was Kaiba's guard was down yesterday.

She would have to make him do it again. Kaiba was something she wanted to figure out; his behavior was intriguing. This would be her side project, uncover Kaiba's social side. Nodding at this she decided to wave it away for the while, concentrating on the meal and the time.

Finally done, she set the breakfast on the counter where a maid would eventually come down to and warm it up for the brothers when they would wake.

Now grabbing her needed materials, she left the mansion.

* * *

Hours later she came back and it was now a half hour till noon. She decided to spend the rest of her afternoon in the mansion. Maybe she could get Kaiba to talk a bit more to her. Smiling, she greeted the butler who opened the door for her and headed upstairs. 'He's probably working now…the workaholic' 

She rolled her eyes. To her surprise, when she barged into the office, it was bare. It looked as if no one was there today at all. Arching and eyebrow she closed the room and looked around for him. Maybe he was in his room. Shrugging she went over to his room and knocked. No answer.

'Did he go out? The butler would have told me so…' 

A thought came to her. He had always been so rude with her when it came to privacy. Why not do the same? Thoughts of getting to know him vanished as a smirk made its way towards her face as she opened the door. The sight made her gasp and stifle a giggle. There lay Kaiba sprawled against his bed, two pillows on the floor while he lay hugging one on his bed, his sheets tossed, covering half of his body while showing the other half; his bare back. His back was turned to her. Relaxation came to mind as well as 'cute'. An awe escaped her lips as she just lay staring at him, smiling widely.

_'He looks so…cute!'_

She knew what she was thinking but didn't care. She just couldn't take his eyes off him. Suddenly, he shifted positions, facing her and Serenity snapped back to reality. She shook her head and blushed.

_'I should go before he wakes…who knew Kaiba slept in!_' 

The thought was amusing and it made another thought come to mind, a devious one. The smirk returned while she stalked over to him, ready to jump on him. He would pay for being so cruel and devious to her. But first…she stopped midway and snatched out her camera phone and immediately took a picture of his sleeping position.

'_Just in case the first one fails' _

Grinning now, she went on for the kill. Hands outstretched and ready to grab his fluffy, chestnut hair, she made a grab for it. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he grabbed Serenity's outstretched hands quickly, gripping them tightly. She gasped and struggled but his grip was tight.

"Ouch…let go!" she squirmed. She looked at him as he did the same but with dazed eyes. With a yawn and a simple (but harsh) push, she fell flat on her butt. "What you do that for?" she blurted out in rage.

He sat up and stared at her with a frown, narrowing his eyes. By this time, Serenity was blushing madly while recoiling slightly at his intense gaze. His bare chest was exposed and all he was wearing was his pajama pants, which were a royal blue.

"What are doing in my room?" he questioned calmly yet coldly. He stood up and went around her grabbing his robe hastily, smirking when he saw her face flushed.

"I…I…I…"

"What are you a broken record?" he snapped, turning his gaze again to her. She frowned and stood up, crossing her arms.

"I was just here to wake you up…" she muttered, turning her back to him.

"How generous of you" he replied, sarcasm lacing his voice heavily. She huffed and turned to leave. "Go make breakfast" he ordered. She was about to protest that it was past breakfast time but held it. _'Let him find out'_

Several bolts could be heard when the door was shut. She smirked; at least she had some sort of impact on him; she had freaked him out.

Moments later she sulked, groaning. She wished her face hadn't been so flushed in front of him. He had noticed; she was sure of. Curse him and his ways! How had he known anyway? She was sure she was careful and quiet around him. Did he have some sort of sixth sense? Crossing her arms and pouting she stamped her leg on the carpet hard which only resulted in her recoiling.

"Ow…" she whimpered. "Stupid carpet!"

It wasn't fair! He always had his way! She was supposed to be the one to cause his humiliation today; somehow he turned the tables to her. Pouting she left the room with a slam of the door.

* * *

Minutes later, Kaiba appeared in the kitchen…this time his whole body covered with clothes. A navy blue plain shirt and slacks adorned him. He looked casual for once. Serenity was situated at the breakfast bar, eating her sandwich quietly. Another plate was at the far opposite end of her, indicating that it was Kaiba's. Sighing, Kaiba sat and nibbled on his sandwich. 

Serenity looked at him, still seeing sleep reflect off his eyes. She decided to start conversation. "So…can I get my papers back?"

He looked at her nonchalantly before replying, "what papers?' She frowned. He was playing with her. His growing smirk confirmed that.

"Don't start with me Kaiba! The papers of the property"

"I'm not sure you deserve to have it back so quickly" he drawled. "Especially after that stunt you pulled today" he added with a growl.

She smirked. "All I did was entering your room to wake you. It's bad to sleep in" She spoke with a teasing tone as he scoffed. She turned to him with a serious tone and voice. "If you don't give me back my papers you'll regret it"

He arched his eyebrows at her seemingly threat. "Is that so Wheeler?"

"_You bet it is Kaiba boy!" _

She took out her cell phone and browsed around for her pictures. She smirked when she found the picture. "Damn right…_Kaiba boy_" she spoke in bravado as she held it up, gripping her phone tightly. He leaned in and pursed his lips immediately. She examined him; it seemed he was burning with rage but held it in. At least now she was getting back at him. "I bet this would look great online" She said, getting ready to put it back in her purse when he grabbed her wrist.

"Wheeler" he stated coldly.

"Kaiba" she replied in an equal tone. She grabbed her phone with her free arm but Kaiba held that wrist also. She struggled against his death grip. He pulled her close as her eyes widened.

"You _will_ delete the picture or _you'll_live to regret it"

Smirking she replied with the same tone he used, "is that so?"

He growled and made a grab for her phone. She quickly yanked her arm down but didn't lose his grip. She growled in annoyance. "Let go of me!"

"Give me the phone"

"It's mine" she retorted.

She wasn't going to win, his grip was tight and she could feel her wrists bruising. Still…without thinking, she went to jab his chest with an elbow but he quickly defended, whipping her around instead until her back was against him. She groaned disliking the position she was in.

"Kaiba! Let me go!" she barked. Instead of corresponding with her demand, he encircled her until it looked it looked like he was hugging her from behind. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, even after her red hair acted as a veil. Her eyes flew open at the sudden closeness as she held back a blush. What was she thinking in the first place when she thought of this struggle? Payback. She now regretted it immensely.

Kaiba smirked from above, seeing her discomfort visibly. Her tantrum now just simmered down to slight wiggles and strains. His next move would be victory. She gasped when he whipped her around and smacked his lips against hers. Still and stiff would describe how she looked now. Her arms were flung out in midair, phone slipping from her grasp until it finally decided to fall. Kaiba smirked against her lips and released an arm, catching the phone moments later swiftly. He released her fully while Serenity still gaped at him with shock. Turning on his heel he left, going back up the stairs, not before grabbing the half eaten sandwich.

She blinked and forced herself to pull back from her shock.

'_What…what…what did he just do? How could he! The bastard!'_

Anger made its way towards Serenity's flushed face as she hissed out vehemently, "**KAIBA!**"

* * *

12:30 P.M. …Valentine residence… 

"…and you know what he did next!" Serenity hotly emphasized at the blond in front of her. The auburn haired girl glared at no one in particular as she continued her story of the events that happened half an hour ago, between her and Kaiba.

Mai looked at her in shock and amusement, eager to know what happened next. Never had she seen Serenity so upset and enraged. She was sitting down quietly on the couch doing her nails when Serenity suddenly barged into her apartment, startling her while making her drop her nail file in the process. Serenity had paced over to her stiffly; red in the face while glaring at anything that met her sight. Mai kept silent, afraid that if she spoke, hell would break loose.

At the moment, she emphasized for the woman. Mai was shocked when Kaiba had held on to her like that but had other ideas forming, ones that Serenity would kill her over if she heard, especially in this state.

"What did he do?" she finally spoke. She hated the suspense Serenity was creating.

"He…He…" Serenity sputtered. She stopped herself; would it be alright to say this? Could she even face herself to say it? "Never mind" she said as she plopped down next to her. Now it was Mai's turn to glare.

"Serenity, you did not just rant on for half an hour and then stop on an important part"

Serenity grumbled, turning away from her. She tried to cover up the embarrassment that rested on her cheeks. Every time she thought of that moment, she found herself blushing madly.

Unexpectedly, Mai's fingers curtly turned Serenity's head towards her direction. Mai stifled a grin that was begging to appear on her lips.

"He kissed you"

"NO!" Serenity blurted out, red hue beginning to make her face look like a cherry.

"So what _did_ he do?" Mai asked tauntingly.

Serenity sulked.

"I knew it" Mai replied satisfyingly. She then frowned. "Can't believe he did that though…what a jackass…"

Serenity perked up at her statement. "Yeah…can you believe it! What an asshole. I want to get back at him so badly!"

"You can't really get back at Kaiba hun'…it's impossible" Mai told her matter-of-factly.

Serenity crossed her arms, still glaring. "Gee that helped Mai" she replied sardonically.

"Forgive me for telling the truth" Mai replied with a shrug. "Let's forget about him for a moment, let's go out instead. It'll clear your head" the blond suggested.

Serenity sighed and stood up. "No I should get going, maybe another time. Thanks Mai for listening to me" She hugged the blond.

"Anytime"

They both said their goodbyes and Serenity left.

Mai sighed as she looked after Serenity's trail. She was getting herself in more and more trouble living with him. It was insane. Joey would disapprove greatly and she wanted to do something that keep Serenity safe from him but felt helpless to do so. She should have stopped Serenity from the beginning, if only she knew. If it continued to go this way, Serenity would end up hurt in the end.

* * *

Serenity sighed to herself as she found herself wandering the streets now. Last thing she wanted to do now was go to the Kaiba mansion. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him ever again. Finding a park bench, she decided to sit already. The more she thought of him the more she felt herself get frustrated with him. All she wanted to do was live the way she wanted and survive. Who knew her fate would make rocky roads for her along that path, ones that included Kaiba. 

'_Kaiba…Kaiba…KAIBA!' _

She found herself crying with frustration and hurt. He was the lowest, vilest man she ever met. All the rumors…

"_Kaiba's a dangerous man to hang around 'Ren" _

"_He's not the friendliest pod…" _

…

They were embedded in her heart and still were but she decided to take the risk anyway, doing anything possible that would lead to the dream of surviving. She was desperate. And now she wanted out. She didn't care how desperate she was, she just wanted out. She wanted to get away from him, never find out about him, anything! What he did today was unforgivable; her heart would make sure it was.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion… 

Mokuba looked at his brother skeptically as he skimmed through papers his brother had given to him to look through carefully. As much as he wanted to bore his mind into the Kaiba reports his mind was settled on in what happened in early afternoon; a shrill scream that came from Serenity with venom and despise lacing it, a grinning and smirking Kaiba going up the stairs to the library. Being born with curiosity, Mokuba followed his elder brother, venturing with a discussion of what happened.

"What's that about?" Mokuba questioned.

"She disrespected my privacy…I disrespected hers" the elder Kaiba replied nonchalantly. He reached up for a novel and sat himself down comfortably in an armchair.

"And exactly what did you do…big brother?" Mokuba asked, gritting his teeth. Serenity didn't have to face such chaos right now. She was barely getting used to life without depending on others as much and so far she was doing a pretty good job of it. He had noted, however, that his big brother has been tampering with that path. It wasn't fair to her, especially after such a big loss.

Kaiba looked up at Mokuba, expecting the glare from him. "If you're really that interested…" he trailed off. Mokuba growled in response, urging him to continue.

The answer had shocked him and still shocked him. Mokuba knew his brother was known by others for being a disgusting, unfair, the list continued…he just didn't know it was true or at least most of it was. That was indeed the lowest thing Seto could have ever done.

He pondered as to where Serenity was now. If she was alright, was she already over it? With a sigh he left the papers on the table and left the room.

Kaiba looked up from his book. "Where are you going?"

Mokuba grunted and left the room with a slam.

* * *

Serenity sighed as she looked at her watch, noting that it was two now. For an hour and a half she had been pondering, pondering about what to do, seeking for advice. She hadn't stayed enough with Mai to get to the advising part. Reluctantly, she stood up deciding to head back now. She would just have to avoid him. Avoid him greatly. The thought seemed impossible to do, seeing that it was Kaiba's place. She huffed. She would just spend her free time outside. 

Taking a quick train back to the Kaiba Mansion (she didn't take her car), Serenity heaved a sigh as she drudgingly walked back to the Mansion grounds. When at last there, she hesitated at first, whether to enter or not.

"You coming in Ms. Serenity?" The guard asked kindly. Serenity blinked at him and smiled.

"Yes"

The guard smiled back in return and opened the entrance. Unlike the nasty guard she met on the first day she came here, this guard had the courtesy of greeting her with a gesture of kindness and charm. His personality made her feel reassured.

"Thank you"

The journey to her room didn't take long. Fortunately, no one was in sight, especially Kaiba. Never once had she met him in mansion and she was grateful for this. One good thing that had happened to her today. She would savor the moment. Locking the door, she stepped forward and sighed, plopping down to the bed. A nap wouldn't hurt, especially through all the emotional conflicts she faced today. She dressed into comfortable clothing and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Serenity awoke with her conscience telling her it was time to get ready for class. With a grumble she looked up wearily at the clock on her nightstand. It read six in the afternoon. One hour to get ready and out the door. With another grumble she stood up and washed up, putting on clothes afterwards and readying herself to go outside. 

Minutes later she grabbed her backpack and headed out quietly, making sure no one was in sight. She didn't feel like facing a confrontation with Kaiba or anyone at the moment. So far the halls were quiet and bare. With a smile she stepped out and headed over to the grand staircase, halting on the way when realizing two or her books were missing.

"Crap" she muttered as she headed back to her room. To her surprise, her textbooks weren't there. "Where did I leave them? Maybe the library…?" she pondered, recalling to where she had seen them last. For sure it had to be there because she was studying there with quiet and peace one day when Kaiba had the decency to have an argument with someone on the phone at the time.

Heading quickly over to the library now she opened the door roughly causing the door to hit the wall with great impact. Kaiba looked up from his book, arching a single eyebrow while Serenity looked at him with surprise. She scanned the room looking for her textbooks while trying to avoid his presence. With a glare she stormed to what seemed like towards him but instead went by him and grabbed her books hastily of the table behind him. She released a small huff, before turning back around and going out the door.

"Dinner's ready I assume?" Kaiba questioned nonchalantly.

He smirked, expecting her to bombard her with undying rage but to his surprise, she casually left the room, not before slamming the door roughly.

* * *

Nighttime fell now as Serenity trudged across the school campus and sighed. Her class had been short and uninteresting. It was now exactly nine. Serenity puffed as she dragged herself to her car. She didn't feel like going the Mansion and entertaining Kaiba once again. Right now she wanted to be alone but it was impossible to do especially if you were a girl alone at night, even if she had previously taken kick boxing.

Starting the car turned out to be a hassle for the engine wouldn't start. She groaned when seeing the she had no more gas. "How the hell could I miss that!" she wondered aloud. With an aggravated grunt, she hastily grabbed her cell phone, staring at it. "Who should I call?"

After many minutes of thinking it over, she sighed reluctantly, hating being put in a position of where she was regret it right afterwards. Grumbling she dialed the familiar numbers of her current residence hoping someone other than Kaiba was there to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mokuba!" Serenity cried out in relief. She was grateful Kaiba didn't pick up. "I need your help!"

"What's wrong Serenity?"

Kaiba looked up at Mokuba, turning his attention away from the television. "What happened?"

"Hold up Serenity" He laid the receiver down, muffling it. "Apparently Serenity's car doesn't start cause she forgot to give it gas"

Kaiba turned away from Mokuba and resumed watching the TV. He then smirked. "She deserves it for leaving us with no dinner" A frown and scowl came from the younger Kaiba.

"Sure Serenity I'll come and pick you up"

Standing up, Mokuba was on his way out the door when Kaiba quickly grabbed his arm. "I'll go pick her up"

"No offence Seto but you aren't exactly what she wants to see right now…or ever for that matter" Mokuba told Kaiba matter-of-factly.

Kaiba stood to his full height and turned off the TV. "I promise I'll be good" he mocked tauntingly, snatching Mokuba's car keys.

"Hey!" Mokuba protested but Kaiba had already left, leaving behind a pouting Mokuba. "Serenity won't be happy about this" he muttered bitterly.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay I'm done. :sigh: Sooooooooooooo sorry for the late update yet again. Another 4 months. Hopefully the updates will get faster. Stupid summer class…:grumbles: Please review. 


	14. Two can play that game

Path Towards Depression

Chapter Fourteen: Two can play that game

Serenity sighed to herself as she sat in her car, waiting patiently for Mokuba's arrival. Little did she know the man she loathed most was on his way to pick her up. It had started drizzling, an annoyance for Serenity's taste. Not that she hated the rain, in fact she loved it, but currently, it was making her situation worse. She was alone in the dark in an area that was deserted. Nice serene area, but deserted nonetheless.

Before she knew it, she was bombarded by booming thunder and brutal rainfall, fierce wind accompyning the rain. Water hit her car like it was hailing, making loud pitter-patter. Releasing a startled breath, she shivered. When had it got cold? Lightning now struck the sky. She squeaked. Where was Mokuba!

Car lights were mirrored from her front rear view mirror. Smoothly, the black Lexus pulled to a halt behind her. He stepped out with a large umbrella, not bothering to shut off the engine. Quickly striding up to her, Serenity glared at her so called 'rescue'.

Why was he here? Did he decide to come and laugh in her face because of this incident? She sat there, deciding it was much better to spend the night in her car than to suffer a trip in a car with Kaiba. So she sat there quietly, crossing her arms.

A firm, loud knock made her pay attention to him. "Come on...let's go"

With a 'humph', she cocked her head and instead fiddled with her car keys. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door, letting rain and wind drench her. She squeaked and shielded herself as much as possible.

"Kaiba!"

"Get out already!"

She glared at him.

Thinking this has gone out for long now, he pulled her wrist making her immediately stand up. She looked baffled for a moment, overwhelmed by the force. Closing her car door, he smoothly swiped the car keys from her hand and locked it, dragging her to his car. Serenity did nothing buy gape at him furiously from behind.

Before they knew it, the umbrella turned inside out and had joined the savage wind. Serenity shrieked as the water fell upon her mercilessly. Kaiba did nothing but growl before striding over to his car quickly, letting Serenity go the while.

Once in the car, Serenity snatched back her car keys that he lay in the convenient holding cup and turned her head away, leaning it against the window. Rolling his eyes, he started the car, going back to the mansion.

"What's going to happen to my car?"

"It's going to be left there to die" he dryly replied. Growling, she sulked.

"Why are **you** here?"

"Because I am"

"I hate you"

"Like I love you..." he replied heavily with sarcasm. She growled and turned her head again, looking at the rain. For the rest of the ride, both didn't do anything but keep quiet, Serenity dozing off occasionally before waking up again at Kaiba's sharp turns.

She sighed in relief when finally arriving at the Kaiba mansion. Serenity hastily got up and rushed to the mansion doors, going upstairs without another word.

Mokuba looked at her peculiarly, seeing her dart up the stairs without even a hello. He turned over to his big brother who came in afterwards casually.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing" he honestly replied. He ruffled Mokuba's hair. "You worry too much. Tell a maid to light up a fire... damn rain" he stated as he examined his wet clothes and hair. "And shouldn't you be in bed already?"

"It's only ten thirty!" he protested.

"Alright, alright. Just go find a maid"

* * *

Dressed in her pajama's, Serenity went to the kitchen and fixed herself cup of hot chocolate, remembering it would do wonders for her whenever she was cold. Taking a small plate of wafers and the cup of hot chocolate, she went over to the Kaiba den where a broad fire place to her right was blazing. A large sofa was in front of the fireplace, a coffee table in front of it, a love seat sofa to the left of the sofa, and an armchair to the right. She decided to sit on the floor, spreading her legs out under the coffee table and setting her food on the coffee table.

"Someone already lit it up..." she noted.

"I reserved this place" Kaiba arrogantly stated from behind as he plopped down on the large sofa she was leaning against. She frowned, seeing him lay down fully on the sofa casually in his pajama's and robe; navy bottoms and a light blue t-shirt. Her eyes went wide for awhile, seeing Kaiba never this...casual. It was scary.

Ignoring his sudden behavior, she went back to relaxing, sipping her chocolate. She didn't mind he was there, after all it was his mansion, but would get into a fit if he started something. All she sought for now was warmth and relaxation.

"Hey..." Kaiba said, seeking attention. "...Make me some chocolate" he ordered gruffly. She almost spitted the warm brew out of her mouth.

Gaining into a calm poster, she replied curtly, "Off duty"

He smirked, expecting a cold, brief reply. Serenity looked at him from the corner of her eyes, hearing shuffling and movement. Before she knew it, rolled up papers were waved about her face tauntingly. "This time I **promise** I'll give you the papers. Just make me some chocolate and have little marshmallows in it"

That's it? Just get chocolate for him and she'll get back her departing brother's gift? Too simple. No way. She wasn't idiotic. This last demand _was_ simple but a perfect way to end their battle of just who was truly superior and who could hold out more. He would win of course if she went with this, while she would suffer a depressing blow. Even if the demand was simple, it trailed a deadly blow to one's pride.

It seemed paranoid to think about, but in this case, where 'inferior' verses superior, especially when the inferior came from a certain line of inferiors, anything between the two was critically important.

"Well?" Kaiba asked.

"Off duty" she repeated, relaxing visibly.

Kaiba chuckled softly in her ear, making her shiver, despite the flames in front of her. "I'll rip it"

"I don't think your conscience will let you" she challenged, turning her head to face him for the first time since their encounter in the den. She took a sip of her chocolate arrogantly, smirking afterwards while setting it down on the coffee table.

"So it's going to be like that eh?" he challenged back, waving the papers in front of her, gesturing with his fingers that were about to make a tear.

Just as he had started the 'chaos' this morning, she was going to end it with one of his moves. Leaning forward unexpectedly, she grabbed his shoulders for support and kissed him, catching him off guard. He snapped back to his senses quickly however, and Serenity could tell. As a desperate last attempt, she forced his sealed lips open as she shoved her tongue in. His eyes flew wide as his entire body went still while _she _explored his mouth, running it through his teeth, sucking his lips. He could feel his surroundings get warm, and _not_ because of the fire beside him. Fogginess, confusion, bewilderment overcame him until his mind reeled back into reality. He wasn't going to let her take control.

Before he could do anything, she pulled back, breathing softly. She saw the daze in his eyes and thought of a job well done, even if it meant doing something disgusting in her part. Taking the chance, she grabbed the papers in his hand and jumped off, him reacting when her weight was off him. He took a grab but it resulted in nothing but air. She darted up the stairs.

He ruffled his hair, sitting up, glaring at nothing in particular. She had won. Similar to a pouting child, he leaned against the couch and crossed his arms. He loathed the moment but admitted defeat but would never admit that she was better. However the kiss...he would give his kudos on it. He smirked, tasting the chocolate in his mouth as well as his lips. Interesting night...

* * *

Serenity breathed deeply when she entered her room, leaning against the door heavily. She looked at the bundled up papers in her sweaty palm, smoothing them out. Other than being crumpled slightly from being rolled, they were still legible and in good shape. In the morning she would check out the place.

For the meantime...

She slid down the door and put her head in her lap, hiding the fierce flush on her rosy face now, even if no one was here. Why had she done that? At the moment there was no other alternative, well any that she could think of.

But maybe the whole reason she did it in the first place was to get back at him? No...something more than vengeance. Maybe to feel how it was like being the dominant? Or maybe because she wanted to see how he...tasted?

She snapped her head up and shook her head fiercely, ignoring her conscience. No way. That's disgusting, to have _desire_ lets call it, to see how he would respond and taste like?

"Gross Serenity. Yuck! I think someone gave me a crushing school girl's conscience" she muttered to herself. Standing, she plopped down to her bed and sought for sleep.

* * *

"_I can't believe you did dat 'Ren! I thought you were betta than dat!" Joey exclaimed at Serenity, who currently was crossing her arms. _

"_I AM better than that. But what was needed to be done was done. He was threatening my space you gave me!"_

"_But still...YOU KISSED HIM. SMOOCHED HIM! FRENCHED HIM! GROOOOOSSS!" he yelled, making a sour face._

"_It's not like I enjoyed it..." she replied, pouting. _

"_That's another problem!" he exclaimed, waving his hands frantically. Serenity frowned, confused. _

"_What do you mean?" _

_He walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders. "It's leading to dat!" he shook her violently. _

"_Joey!" she sputtered, getting out of his grasp. _

"_Even though I don't wanna admit it...I can SEE it...or Mai can for that matter" he muttered the last bit to himself, remembering he had went to Mai when he had seen his sister smooching moneybags, seeking advice and closure. _

_Serenity looked at him, confusion still evident on her face. _

"_Oh come on! You're acting like little grade school brats on where the girl hates the guy and vice versa but it's just a way of showing of your..." he shuddered. "love" he spat. He shuddered violently. _

"_What? Who told you that!" _

"_Mai" _

_Serenity opened her mouth, not knowing what to say and soon closed it, opening it once again. "Well you're being ridiculous. And aren't YOU supposed to be denying with me!" _

"_AH HA!" Joey exclaimed wildly. Serenity jumped vividly at his sudden outburst. _

"_You said DENY" he elaborated. "Why would you say that if you didn't have anything hold back? But you proved you **do** have something to hold back and I know you liked it!" _

_Serenity looked at her brother in a stupor of confusion. Her face told otherwise however, as it burned a bright red. Frowning, she turned away from him, showing her back to him instead. _

"_Gee Joey who knew you actually analyzed what people say..." _

"_I **did** take a class on Human Behavior in college..." _

"_Whatever" _

_In a flash, their communication was broken. _

* * *

Joey huffed as he was sent hurling back outside of Serenity's head. With a huff, he went over to Kaiba instead, dismissing it for the moment. He would complain later.

* * *

"_Hey moneybags" Joey called at Kaiba who was sitting down, seemingly meditating. He opened an eye and stared at the blond, arching his eyebrow. _

"_Listen here...you mess with my sista anymore and I'll be sure to haunt you for the rest of your damn life" Joey bitterly spat at him. Kaiba stood up and faced him, turning around afterwards and walking to no where in particular. "Hey! Did ya hear me!" _

"_Your threats don't mean anything. You don't exist" _

_Joey growled. "Oh yeah...we'll see about that!" he barked as he strode over to Kaiba and stood defiantly in front of him. Hand curled tightly into a fist, he brought down a damaging blow to Kaiba's cheek. The brunette was sent stumbling back. He cursed when tasting the bitter, copper taste of blood dripping down. _

"_There's more where that came from Kaiba" Joey said as he seemed to disappear. _

_Kaiba ran over to him ready to bring down hell with the fists curled to his sides but he punched nothing but thin air. He gave out a frustrated groan. "WHEELER!" _

* * *

Morning...

Kaiba groaned as sunlight poured in as his butler came in, opening the blinds to their full extent. "Breakfast is ready sir" he announced as he left quietly as he came. Kaiba sat up as he felt his cheek, feeling a slight burn to it and a tinge of pain here and there. He lumbered over to the bathroom, staring at himself. His eyes went wide when seeing his cheek red and dried blood caked on it. He examined it, eyes looking at it in disbelief.

_'Was it...real? Wheeler is dead though...' _

He shook his head as he ran hot water, tapping it gently across his cheek. After washing up and dressing up, he went downstairs and joined Mokuba for breakfast. He looked around, expecting Serenity to be around but wasn't.

"She's out if you're wondering" Mokuba said from his newspaper.

"I wasn't" Kaiba quickly replied. Mokuba's newspaper came down, a smirk dawning on his lips.

"Yeah right" He chuckled before seeing the bruise on his brother's cheek. "What happened?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know...I think I hit against the nightstand when I was asleep or something" Kaiba muttered after taking a sip of his coffee.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Or Serenity slugged you"

"She didn't" he answered truthfully.

"A bruise like that comes from a punch" Mokuba stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't you have school?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes, getting up. "I'm going"

Kaiba grabbed the newspaper from Mokuba's side and flipped through the pages.

_'You mess with my sista anymore and I'll be sure to haunt you for the rest of your damn life' _

His eyes snapped up when hearing Wheeler's voice ring through his mind. "Is he really haunting me?" he scoffed, chuckling softly. It seemed the drama of what he's been through with the 'geek squad' was coming back in little ways. "I've been through worse Wheeler, bring it on"

* * *

**A/n**: Well, out of the response I got from reviewers in Nine Years, they wanted Path towards Depression, so here it is! Next to be updated is Silent Affair and To be the dog next. Though I doubt it'll come as quickly like I updated this one. School's starting next week. T-T I hear tenth grade is hell...anyone wanna confirm that? Heh.

I know this is a short chapter but there really isn't anything else to add onto it. Please review and thanks for waiting patiently for the chapter and continuing to read it this story.


	15. Equivocating Intentions

Path towards Depression

Chapter Fifteen: Equivocating Intentions

The place was exquisite, rich with beauty with a clean atmosphere. The streets were clean, lined with flowers and clean cut grass that were in tip-top shape. Sociality wasn't bad either. The only thing that was dampening this beautiful atmosphere was a hunk of burned down, boarded up with broken windows building, if you can even call it a building. Serenity gaped at the site in front of her, closing her eyes and then opening it again.

Nope, didn't work...the filthy sight was still there.

Serenity looked at the strained papers in her hand, the one Joey left behind for a present, reading the address again. _'Tokyo 106-5432, 6 Domino, 5-12 ...' _**(1)** Yes, it was unfortunately correct. She looked up at the hunk of junk again, seeing one thing legible there and that was the imprinting of the address number, 12.

"Um..." Mai muttered, grabbing the bewildered girl's shoulder to calm her down.

"Eh..." Serenity helplessly muttered. "W-What is this?"

"Your inheritance" Mai replied dryly, receiving a glare from the befuddled redhead. She recoiled and instead smiled nervously. "Well...at least you can renovate it with your own style instead of someone else's style"

"I was planning to renovate it, maybe get the paint redone or add tables and chairs...not redoing the whole thing!" Serenity screeched. Bystanders looked at the two warily before moving along to do their business.

"Well now you can add an essence of Serenity to the whole thing!" Mai encouraged, trying desperately to cheer her up.

"With what money?" Serenity bitterly remarked. She leaned against her car (she had it towed to a gas station in the morning) and sighed heavily.

"Cheer up hun'" Mai persisted as she hugged Serenity. "This place, even if run down, must have cost a lot, seeing the area around here"

Serenity sighed and stood straight, looking at the run down dump once more. A smile came over her. "You're right Mai. And I guess it wouldn't hurt to renovate this place with my own touch, and a hint of yours of course" Serenity looked at Mai, smiling widely. "And it doesn't mean I have to start right now. I mean I can't, don't have my license yet"

"Right! And by the time you graduate and get your license you'll have enough money to do all that what with working for Kaiba and everything to get your business really starting!" Mai encouraged.

"Right!" Serenity cheered, a determined look on her face. Both looked at each other simultaneously and giggled fits of laughter before calming down and returning to the car.

"So...where to now?" Serenity questioned. Mai thought to herself, unsure.

They hadn't been this carefree since...well since before the incident. Both were acting casual, determined not to let Joey's death act as a barrier between enjoying life. This was accomplished with Joey continuously appearing in their dreams, providing closure and relief, even if it was surreal.

Mai still sat silent, staring at the outside mirror to her side. She gaped at the tired, wearied reflection. Serenity glanced at Mai, seeing the same exhausted expression.

"Do you want to go to a spa?" Serenity suggested, knowing it would something Mai liked.

Mai's eyes widened for awhile, the thought of getting a manicure and a pedicure, facials, and basically a day of complete bliss, something she hasn't had for awhile ever since Joey's death. She didn't feel beautiful anymore so why look beautiful? She didn't have anyone anymore to look beautiful for.

"No thanks" she uttered.

Serenity's eyebrows quirked up. "What? Mai Valentine Wheeler giving up the chance to have a day of, quote, _perfection_, end quote" Serenity taunted. Mai smirked softly.

"Yeah..."

The car came to a halt because of a red light. Serenity took this chance to look at Mai, studying her tired features again. "Mai...can I be brutally honest with you?"

Mai now stared at her. "Go for it"

"You look...you look like..." she paused, trying to come up with a clever expression. "like...like a dog thats been in the mud!" Serenity declared, frowning. In her mind, she was kicking herself for saying such a lame statement.

Mai smirked. "Is that the best you can do?" she taunted, flicking her dirty blond hair. "Hun, you look like a deadbeat clown with those bags under your eyes"

Serenity looked at the mirror, inwardly groaning at Mai's fact. It was true, her eyes were adorned with purple hue and weariness and her hair was messily tied up in one big pony-tail. She looked like mess; she hadn't ever bothered to pretty herself up except for that one time, the party. Serenity leaned back against her seat, musing. The car from behind whipped her back to reality, waking her up with a loud, arrogant honk. Hastily she drove forward.

"What happened to us Mai?" Serenity asked. "We've let the bad things thats happened to us both be plastered on ourselves" Mai stayed silent.

Finally after awhile, Mai spoke. "Let's go then"

* * *

Kaiba Mansion...Noon...

Kaiba stared at the screen in front of him boringly, shutting the laptop off moments later. There was nothing to do. There was no work. He purposely sat himself down in order to find work. Sighing he stood up, drowned with ennui and boredom. He walked out of the richly decorated room of expensive furniture and walked himself towards the kitchen, knowing where to find amusement. He smirked.

To his dismay, she still wasn't there. He frowned softly, almost in a pouting manner as he leaned against a counter next to the refrigirator, closing his eyes.

"She's not back" Mokuba stated from behind as he went over to the large refrigerator and took out a can of coke.

"What makes you think I'm waiting for her?" he curtly answered, deciding he too was thirsty. He grabbed a can of ice tea. Mokuba took a sip of his coke before grinning.

"Well why else would you be lounging around here?" he replied, using a taunting tone that Kaiba despised, especially coming from his little brother.

"Same reason you are...to get a drink" he sharply answered, taking a gulp. He stared at Mokuba, seeing him roll his dark violet eyes.

"It seems that Serenity has become...well...slightly lenient with you in that she didn't go to a total fit when you went to go pick her up..." Mokuba stated, remembering how Serenity just went straight upstairs to her room without a word or complaint. Secretly, Kaiba smiled triumphantly; little did innocent Mokuba know that the redhead had forgiven him, equivocating it with a kiss of hatred yet lust.

Mokuba didn't seem to notice his brothers sudden behavior. "Well when she does come back, you better not piss her off and make her slug you again"

Kaiba frowned at this. "For the last time, Mokuba, she didn't hit me. I hit the nightstand when I was sleeping" he defended with a growl. Mokuba laughed.

"Sure, blame it on the damning nightstand Seto!" he laughed away until it was halted when the front door closed shut. Kaiba quirked an eyebrow when he heard soft clicks of shoes hitting against the marble, coming towards them. He took a sip of his ice tea and cocked his head away from her direction.

"Afternoon Mokuba!" Serenity cheerily greeted as she pranced over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of orange juice, pouring it in a glass. She hummed quietly as if no one was there but her and Mokuba. She took a sip. "Kaiba" she greeted blandly.

"Wheeler" Kaiba equally replied using the same tone, his back still to her.

"You look...different" Mokuba bluntly stated. This made Kaiba curious. Instead however, he decided to drink his curiosity away.

"Hmm? Well...I did spend a morning at a spa with Mai" she stretched her arms. "I feel so rejuvenated and fresh!"

Kaiba snorted quietly but Serenity heard him clearly, deciding to ignore him. She wouldn't let the mountain of problems that had to do with Kaiba get in the way of feeling so relaxed and carefree. No way would she just let this moment slip by her like that. She needed this break. Needing this feeling of rejuvenation. Her mind and body screamed for a day of cleansing and relaxation and she did just that, having no regrets. The only thing she'd regret later on was to let last nights little incident make new problems for her. Nope, she would be cool as a cucumber. And she wouldn't let Kaiba get to her in anyway possible.

"Well you look great too" Mokuba complimented. She grinned.

"I _feel_ great Mokuba"

"Glad to know"

"Right. Well then, I better get started with lunch" She clasped her hands while Mokuba stared at her. He had never seen Serenity this happy, this content. She practically radiated happiness from her. He smiled; it was nice seeing her smile and be cheerful. She'd been grumpy and doleful every since the accident. "What would you like?" she asked.

"Anythings fine really" he replied.

"Pizza?"

"Sure"

"Vegetable?"

"Cool"

"Alright then"

"I'm gonna go now. Call me when its done" Mokuba left.

"Sure thing"

She walked pass Kaiba who was still leaning over the counter, staring away from her. Now her back was turned to him as she got out ingredients for her lunch.

"And what would you like?" she questioned, not bothering to look at him. Kaiba frowned, he wasn't liking this new sudden spontaneous change in attitude. _'This women...' _First she was mad and huffing at him like a dragon and now she was all bright and cheery as a cherub! What mood swings!

"Salad will do" he took a sip of his drink.

She turned around and his eyes practically popped out as well as the drink in his mouth. There in front of him was no more a women of paleness with bulging eyes and purple bags under her eyes, with frayed, fiery hair to include..._ohhhh noooooo_...now stood before him a women with a peachy complexion with color in her cheeks, her astute hazel eyes emitting a gentle brightness, tamed, straightened, fiery red hair to finish the elegant posture and appearance. She hadn't look so pretty since the auction. The auction was the only time she _prettified _herself, but here, standing before him, she looked even better.

He gulped down his drink and coughed softly.

"What kind?"

"Caesar" he coughed out. He left the room quickly with Serenity shrugging at his sudden behavior.

"It is Kaiba after all" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Lunch...

"Pizza for you..." she set the pizza in front of Mokuba. "And your Caesar Salad" she stated blandly as she set the plate of greens down with a _clunk_. She sat herself down as well on the table next to Mokuba, setting her plate of food down.

"Who said you can join us?" Kaiba cockily asked. He wanted to humiliate her, just as she had done to him last night.

Serenity stared at him blankly. She opened her mouth to respond but Mokuba quickly intervened.

"I did Seto. You don't _mind_ do you?" Mokuba asked, narrowing his eyes on him as if daring the elder brother to challenge his question.

"Yes I do. You don't see any other of the other help sitting with us and eating do you?" Kaiba replied.

"Well because they're not invited. I invited Serenity" Mokuba rebuked. Why wouldn't his pain in the ass brother just leave the poor girl alone!?

"Poodles aren't allowed on the table" Kaiba remarked, softly smirking. He waited for the expected crease on her forehead but it never came. Instead she stood up calmly.

"I've got to go anyway Mokuba. I've got stuff to do" she stated cooly. "Excuse me"

Kaiba stared at her, trailing his eyes on her until she was out of sight. Where was the hotheaded, female dragon he was used to?

* * *

Evening...

Serenity wiped her brows as the rush of steam dispersed itself throughout the room. The smell and taste of Italian food was in the air. She inhaled the wondrous aroma before settling down again. Serving the food into appropriate plates, she carefully took the plates and set them down on the dinner table.

"Hmmm...what smells so good?" Mokuba questioned as he took in the delightful smell. Kaiba trudged behind him.

"Italian" Serenity replied as she served the last of the food; soup.

"Looks good" Mokuba replied as he rubbed his hands together eagerly. "I'm gonna go sit" he left the room.

Serenity returned her eyes to the counter and to the soup in front of her. Steadily, she held the unwieldy soup, walking carefully towards the room with the dinner table. Unbeknown to her, a damp rag lay in her path.

"Watch out!" Kaiba warned but instead she turned her head in confusion and walked right into the towel...and slipped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed in pain as she felt the hot soup seep through her shirt, drenching her stomach and her lower arms. She stood there still for awhile, shock overwhelming her, tears streaming down her face. In an instant, she felt a cold substance underneath her shirt, pressed against her stomach and arms. She willed her eyes to open and saw Kaiba around her, pressing a cold, long towel against her. He was glaring at her.

"You idiot! Why weren't you looking? Stupid!" He yelled in frustration. Serenity looked at him bleakly and cried, whimpering at the pain and his sudden shouts.

"What's going on?" Mokuba rushed in and bent down to her level. "What happened?"

Kaiba started the story, detailing it with Serenity's idiotic behavior (in his eyes). Serenity's crying was to a minimum now, lowered down to uncontrollable sniffling.

"Ouch" she whispered.

"Get up" Kaiba ordered, roughly yet gently at the same time. She wouldn't move; she couldn't. He grunted as he lifted her, Serenity gasping at the unexpected behavior and the sudden rush of even more excruciating pain.

"We'll put on some medicine" Mokuba mitigated, following his elder brother up the stairs. He sighed wearily.

* * *

Kaiba had entered her room and sat her down on the bed while Mokuba was off rummaging through a medicine cabinet in one of the hallway closets, looking for a particular spray.

Kaiba was on the phone with a doctor while Serenity was hissing at the burning pain. It wouldn't seem to go away, even with the cold towel. Her eyes were red and tears constantly leaked, no matter how hard she tried to contain them. She was glaring at nothing in particular, gritting her teeth. She hated this. She hated this picture very much. Vulnerability, susceptibility, a crybaby, came to mind vividly. She closed her eyes.

Mokuba entered the room hurriedly just as Kaiba snapped his phone shut. "Here Seto" Mokuba handed him a spray can.

Serenity opened her eyes and looked curiously at the can. "What is that?" she asked shakily.

"It'll soothe the pain; you just have to spray it on the area burned. It won't really heal you, but it'll help soothe the pain to a minimum" Serenity nodded; anything that would relieve her of this horrible pain.

Kaiba shook the can several times. He then sat down next to her and lifted her shirt halfway, Serenity gasping. Kaiba's eyes widened at the ghastly burn.

"Ouch..." Mokuba exclaimed as he studied the horrific burn.

"I actually feel sorry for you" Kaiba provoked as he sprayed the white foam on her stomach, spreading it around her stomach with his long fingers. Serenity's face flushed the whole time but her red hair acted as a veil, shielding the blatant embarrassment. "Arms" he ordered.

She obeyed silently. He did the same procedure again: spraying then spreading carefully.

"Just stay like that for a couple minutes" Kaiba ordered. She nodded stiffly.

A knock resonated throughout the bedroom. Mokuba went over and answered it, a housemaid standing there acutely. "The doctor is here now, Sir"

"Well send him up!" Kaiba yelled. He glared that the women who shifted uneasily but remained standing sharp and acute.

"I'll go get him" Mokuba grudgingly stated. He left the room and closed the door behind him. Kaiba calmed himself down before turning towards her again. Her eyes were half-lidded, giving of the feeling she was sleepy.

"Ow..." she muttered absently. She closed her eyes.

"You'll be fine"

"Ow..." she muttered again.

"The doctor's here"

"Ow..."

Kaiba growled, annoyed. "Be grateful you aren't dead" he gritted out.

Her eyes reopened slowly, absorbing the information. She sighed heavily.

Mokuba entered the room with a female doctor beside him. She strode over to Serenity side, immediately without question, inspecting the burns.

"Hmm...its not a severe burn, but not a minor one either. You did good with the cold towel and the spray Mr. Kaiba" she complimented.

Kaiba grunted in return but the doctor continued, ignoring him. "When you explained to me over the phone what happened Mr. Kaiba, I brought a gel that'll help her" She took out a tube and handed it over to Serenity. "Apply this once everyday sweetheart. You'll also need bandages; change them everyday too after removing the old bandages and applying the gel. Anything else sweetie?" the doctor stated swiftly as she brought Serenity to a sitting position, rubbing the gel on her carefully.

"Will this scar?" Serenity asked timidly.

"For the first couple of weeks, yes, but it'll go away soon after" She took out a roll of white bandages from a large case, wrapping them around Serenity's burns with great care.

"How soon?"

"Maybe 3 weeks, a month even. It depends"

Serenity groaned dismissively and soon sighed. "Thank you doctor"

"Sure thing" She stood up, announcing her leave.

"I'll show you out and take care of the bill doc'" Mokuba left the room with the doctor, closing the door.

Serenity sighed as she carefully laid herself back down again, closing her eyes. The whole ordeal was enough to exhaust her both mentally and physically and deprive her of any appetite. Metal exhaustion came from the shock of it all, as well as Kaiba's sudden reaction to the situation. He handled it professionally (excluding the time he yelled at her) without a complaint. In those moments, it seemed like he actually cared for her. This was enough to keep her awake, even if her eyes were closed.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly, almost not wanting to ask. He sat where her short legs met, leaning on an arm. She reopened her eyes.

"No...its down to a minimum now" she mumbled in reply. He was gazing at her immensely, as if checking for something to go wrong and awry.

"Are you hungry?"

"No"

"Then you should change" He stood up and went over to her dresser and searched for her pajamas.

"Hey don't go looking through there" she sat up.

"Then where are they?"

Serenity growled. "Top right drawer" she muttered bitterly. He took them out and flung then at her feet. "Thank you" she replied sarcastically. He stood there, as if awaiting her to change, in front of him.

"Leave!" she practically barked at him. He obeyed silently and left, and returned when she said it was alright to come back inside.

"Kaiba...come here" she enjoined. He looked at her suspiciously before walking forth and sitting down next to her.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Even though we went through a lot of bickering and crap together, specifically you creating the crap..." she paused, as if debating with herself whether to say it or not. Did he deserve it? In this circumstance, yes. "Thank you"

"Is that all?" He replied coolly.

She looked at him amazed, almost ready to get into a fit with him. Here she was thanking him and all he could do was arrogantly reply 'is that all' as if she were a waste of his time. If that were true, however, why would he stick around and make sure she was alright and safe?

Serenity mentally gasped.

He was playing with her, even when she was in need! Here she thought, he was doing good deeds by taking care of her and seeing to it that her well being was taken care of but in reality, he was doing this to confuse her, mislead her, with his sudden act of kindness and generosity towards her. Yes, yes, that was it, she repeated in her mind.

She frowned. "You're a sick, twisted person"

Kaiba arched an eyebrow, feigning confusion. She glared at him, her eyes yelling at him, telling him you can't get me with that.

He shrugged in responce. "At least I'm not a klutz"

She folded her arms gently, almost in a pouting like manner. "Yeah well...I still owe you thanks, even IF you did it for your own sadistic intentions" she rolled over to her side carefully, her back to him. She didn't want to see him anymore. "Good night" she bitterly remarked.

He leaned towards her ear, making sure she could feel his breath against her. Her sudden goosebumps across her skin confirmed that. "Good night..." he whispered seductively against her, following with a succinct throaty chuckle as he brushed his lips against her ear. She was about to retaliate when his weight suddenly disappeared from the bed. Smoothly, the covers were on top of her, tucked in. The light was turned off and the door was snapped shut.

She was alone in the dark while her greatest annoyance receded into his own bedroom.

* * *

**(1) **– How the Japanese address system works. Thought it'd be fun to try.

I hope you liked this chapter. I'm supposed to be studying for my English midterm that has to do with vocab, but...come on! Who the hell wants to review and study more than 180 words? So instead, I've incorporated some of them in here to help me study. xD I'm such a nerd! Please review and deluge (thats one! xD) me with your opinions!


End file.
